Start Of Something New
by darrechri
Summary: Kurt hooked up this guy, called Blaine and spent the night with him. It was supposed to be a one-night stand, but things might change. Bottom!Kurt and lots of smut! Klaine AU :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here's my new Klaine story. This will be two chapters maybe? Hope everyone enjoys it!**

**I appreciate my super beta, Chris. Follow him on Twitter [ SillyChris13 ]!**

* * *

****

**Start Of Something New**

**Chapter 1**

It was a typical night for Kurt. 

Every once in a while, usually on Friday nights, he would hook up with a random guy, sometimes at the local bar, and end up having sex in one of the stools in the bathroom or at the nearest motel room.  
Sometimes Kurt just had to get his stress out of his system. He was here in New York attending a fashion and design school after he had graduated high school and left Ohio. It had always been his dream to attend a school in fashion here in the big city. He was absolutely happy about it, however, he didn't have a boyfriend and he had never imagined living in New York alone would be so difficult. Although he made some friends in college and hanged out with them from time to time, he always felt stressed out from everything. College, assignments, part-time job, this big city itself and even socializing with people made him all stress. He didn't need much but needed just some distractions. And sex was one of the perfect things to do. 

In the dimly lit room, there was a trail of the clothes leading to the bed. There could be heard only moans and wet sound of skins slapping against each other.  
Kurt wrapped his arms around the man's neck, clinging and moaning while the stranger thrust in and out of him. The man grabbed the headboard with one hand and put the other on Kurt's shoulder, then grinded his hips into Kurt's. Kurt moaned loudly and spread his legs even wider, trying to take the man as deep as he could. 

"What's your name?" Kurt realized he didn't know the man's name. He usually didn't bother learning the names of the men he had sex with. It didn't matter. It was always a one-night stand anyway.  
But this night, something was different. Not just because this man was damn good looking and incredibly good at sex, something was different about him, Kurt thought as he looked up at the man's eyes. 

God, his eyes. His beautiful hazel eyes. They were now so dark, so full of lust. When Kurt looked into them, he couldn't look away. He felt as if he could drown in them. When those eyes met Kurt's, his entire body was paralyzed and he couldn't do anything but melt into them. 

"What?" The man slowed down the pace of his thrusts.  
"What's your name?" Kurt repeated his question. "I want to scream your name when I cum." 

"Blaine." Blaine grinned at him and leaned down for a kiss. It was a sweet kiss, but Kurt soon cried out again when Blaine pushed himself deeply. "What's yours?"  
"Ah! It's… It's K-Kurt." Kurt managed to answer through Blaine's thrusts which were now regained its speed and strength. He hooked his legs around Blaine's waist and tried to pull him even closer. 

Blaine whispered right into Kurt's ear and ran his tongue around its shell. "Okay, Kurt. Do you want me to fuck you harder now?"  
"Yes…, please," Kurt answered with a shuddered voice, shivering from the action he was just given.  
Blaine pulled himself out from Kurt and Kurt gasped for the sudden emptiness inside him. "Hands and knees," Blaine ordered. 

Kurt immediately obeyed and turned getting down on his hands and knees. Blaine moved with his knees until he was in front of Kurt's beautiful, pale ass, and he buried himself completely inside of Kurt with one thrust. As Kurt's whole body was pushed forward so suddenly and forcefully, he moaned and moved both arms forward to support himself from falling down. With this position, he definitely felt Blaine's cock fit deeper than before. Blaine grabbed both sides of Kurt's ass and pulled himself until only the head of his cock was inside him, then slammed back in. He repeated the action, but only did it slowly, knowing it was not what Kurt wanted. Kurt bit his lower lip for a frustration and pushed himself back hard to meet Blaine's hips, making both boys moan. 

"Someone's not patient,"  
"…You said you would go harder," Kurt gasped and looked back trying to see Blaine's face.  
"I didn't. I just asked you if you wanted it."  
Blaine leaned over Kurt's back, smiling. He licked Kurt's spine from the bottom to top, enjoying the taste of the man under him. 

Blaine pressed open-mouth kisses along Kurt's shoulders, leaving some marks on him while still moving his hips slowly in and out of Kurt.  
"Whatever. Shut up now and just fuck me hard already." Kurt dropped his head down with a sigh when Blaine's tongue ran over the nape of his neck.  
"You are no fun, Kurt," Blaine smirked. "But you are so hot. Look at you now. Your hips are already moving, baby." Blaine whispered with the low voice and Kurt blushed at his words. He didn't even realize what Blaine had just said was true.  
But Blaine stopped teasing and gripped Kurt's ass again and started thrusting in and out deeply and quickly this time. Kurt cried out loudly every time Blaine slid his cock deep inside. 

"I _love_ your voice. It's so sexy. I could cum just hearing you moan," Blaine grabbed Kurt's hair roughly and turned his head toward him. He kissed Kurt's parted lips hungrily and swallowed his moan. He broke from the kiss and put two fingers on his lips. Kurt opened his mouth slightly to let Blaine's fingers invade his mouth and started sucking them right away, using his tongue swirling. Since Blaine moved his fingers along with the movement of his thrusts, Kurt felt like he was being fucked by Blaine in the front and back at the same time. He closed his eyes shut and moaned around Blaine's fingers, and that noise, his soft lips and his warm tongue all drove Blaine crazy. 

"Shit, Kurt. You're fucking hot," Blaine pulled out his fingers from Kurt's mouth and gripped his hips once again before increasing the thrusts.  
Then it suddenly hit too much for Kurt. Blaine felt so good that his head started spinning. Their bodies moved in sync perfectly and Kurt's hands grasped the sheets tightly. A bead of sweat spilled down his face and he could hear the sound their bodies were making due to the wetness from their sweat. 

Kurt's arms couldn't hold himself up anymore and he collapsed onto bed, only his hip was held tightly high up in the air by Blaine. Blaine took advantage of this new position and kept pounding into Kurt even deeper and harder. He spread Kurt's ass cheek wider and enjoyed the view while he pushed himself in and out frantically. His hands were leaving red marks on Kurt's pale hips and it looked so erotic that Blaine's cock twitched inside of him. He pulled Kurt's wrists with both hands, pinned them behind his back, and then thrust up so hard. Kurt turned his head to the side to let the wanton moans out from his mouth, and only thing he could do by that time was just take what Blaine was giving. 

Although Blaine knew he was going rough, judging from the noises Kurt was making, he didn't seem to mind at all. Blaine adjusted the angle of his hip and he knew he was hitting Kurt's prostate now. With the moans having become louder and higher, Kurt couldn't breathe properly. Kurt's head was a blur and he couldn't think straight. His throat was dry from all the moans, shouting and his limbs were numb. The pre-cum was wetting his length and his stomach, and the friction was making him want more.  
Blaine felt the familiar sensation coiling in his stomach and he knew he was getting very close. 

"…Ah, ahhhh, Blaine…, Blaine…!" Kurt suddenly screamed Blaine's name and Blaine felt Kurt's whole body spasm and clench around him. Blaine stopped his movement and widened his eyes, looking down at Kurt. Kurt's eyes were closed, and he was panting and breathing heavily.  
"Fuck, Kurt," Blaine growled and started moving again. The fact that Kurt came _without_ touching himself pushed Blaine over the edge. He released Kurt's hands and they dropped on the sheets helplessly. Blaine pulled Kurt's hips which were now red with Blaine's hand-shaped marks. Now just being selfish, Blaine concentrated on his own orgasm as he continued to fuck Kurt. Kurt was just taking it, letting Blaine use him. It didn't take long until Blaine came. He shouted Kurt's name and buried himself as far as he could go, and he came really hard inside of Kurt. Blaine breathed a couple of times before slowly pulling himself out from him and then rolled both of them over so that Kurt didn't have to lie on his own cum. 

"Holy fuck," Blaine breathed out. His heart was thumping strongly from the orgasm.  
"I know," Kurt looked at Blaine lazily.  
"Are you okay?" Blaine asked him with worrying eyes wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulder. "Sorry if it was too rough for you. I'm drunk and I kind of lost it too..."  
"No, it was perfect. You totally blew my mind." Kurt smiled and cuddled up to him. Blaine smiled back and rubbed Kurt's shoulder with his thumb.  
"Do you want to take a shower?" Blaine asked.  
"I'd rather stay like this for a while," Kurt closed his eyes and replied.  
"Sounds good to me." Blaine pulled Kurt closer and buried his face into his soft brown hair. 

Kurt opened his eyes a little and closed them again due to the bright sunlight coming from between the curtains. He must have fallen asleep after they fucked like two times… or three? He couldn't even remember. He didn't have a bad hangover, but he definitely needed to take it easy today. When he slowly turned around to pull the blanket up to his shoulders, he heard water running in the bathroom. Blaine was taking a shower. Kurt realized he was lying on the bed alone. Before very long, Blaine got out of the bathroom and he took Kurt's breath away. He looked so gorgeous, half-naked just wearing his black jeans and showing off his lean torso and curly hair with water still dripping.  
Despite how good he looked and how perfect their sex was last night, Kurt knew this was the end. Because it was a one-night stand, the relationship (if it could be called so) always ended the next morning. There was no 'next time,' even his heart was trying to tell himself something. 

Blaine picked his shirt up from the floor on the way to the bed and put it on before sitting at the edge of the bed by Kurt's legs.  
"Are you okay?" He looked into Kurt's face and asked with a small smile.  
"I still can't move. How can you?" Kurt sighed dramatically.  
Blaine laughed a bit and looked down shyly, unlike in bed last night. He was far from shy when they were having sex. Sure, he was drunk, Kurt was drunk too. But the way he grabbed Kurt's hip and pounded into him was so determined, the arms which pinned his wrists into the mattress were strong, and his eyes looked so needy. But this morning, he didn't look like a man from last night. He looked even innocent and adorable. Were they even the same person? 

"I have to go soon…. Hey, listen, I was thinking. Um…, do you want to go out sometime, to see a movie or something, maybe?" Blaine spoke while running his hand though his hair nervously. Kurt blinked a couple of times at his sudden question.  
"With you? Like a date?" He slowly and carefully sat up on the bed and winced a little bit when he felt a sharp pain in his ass. He hugged a pillow to his chest and he knew his hair was sticking up at every direction, but he couldn't care.  
"Yeah… I mean, if you want. But if you don't want to, that's fine. I just thought…" Blaine said almost mumbling now. Seriously, same person? 

"I'll love that," Kurt said, cutting him off.  
"Oh, okay. Then um…., I'll write down my number here." Blaine looked around the room and stood up to walk over to the night stand by the bed. On a small memo pad, he scribbled down his name and number and gave it to Kurt. "Call me or text me sometime." 

This was new. This was totally new to Kurt. Guys had never had asked him out even though they had had good sex that night. They had never given their numbers to him. Also, Kurt had never made the first move either, there was no option there. It was a one-night stand, and that was that. Kurt had never met those guys again. But today he was asked out for a date. He was given a phone number. He honestly didn't know exactly how to react. 

"Yeah, I will," Kurt managed to say after scanning quickly what was written on the piece of paper Blaine had giving to him and looked up at him. _Blaine Anderson_. That was his full name, and there was his number underneath it.  
"Okay, cool. So… see you later." Blaine hesitated for a moment but then he bent over to press a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek. "Bye. Have a good day, Kurt." Blaine said with a smile and walked towards the door.  
"You too," Kurt said, watching him go. After Blaine closed the door, Kurt finally realized that he was smiling too. 

He felt butterflies in his stomach. He felt this could become something, something more than a one-night stand, which he had never experienced before.  
He looked at the paper and read what was written on there. He looked at it again and again and again until he memorized it. He even started thinking of when a good time was to call Blaine. Then he shook his head at what he was doing. He put the paper down on the night stand and put the weight on top of it. Lying back on the bed, Kurt thought today was going to be a good day. 

* * *

**A/N**

**To be continued! I could end here, but I'd love to write a story after this, about their first date :)  
So hopefully see you soon! xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

Someone asked to write bottom! Blaine, but I am so sorry, I'm a bottom! Kurt stan. Hope you understand. :)

So, I've decided to go with more than 2 chapters for this story and here is the second one!  
Kurt's address in this chapter is not real. Also I made up some other things in this chapter. Please note this is a fiction! :)

**I don't own glee.**

Hope you enjoy this chapter as I enjoyed writing! Thank you so much for my wonderful beta Chris [ SillyChris13 ]! Let me tell you, he is more than just a beta. He's a super rewriter! He's done so much in this chapter and I've learnt a lot from him!

As he's a busy busy person, the next update might take long again, but please be patient and wait for us! We're trying our BEST providing a good fic here :)

OK, I'll shut up now. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Next week went by slow. Kurt couldn't gather enough courage to call or even text Blaine. He actually wanted to do it on the same day Blaine left the motel room, but of course he couldn't. It would make him sound so needy if he did and he didn't want to scare Blaine like that. He was looking for the right time, but he just couldn't find it yet and now one week had passed.

"Okay, it's just one simple text. I can do it," Kurt said to himself when he got to his apartment straight after classes on Friday. It was time. He finally decided it was time to text Blaine.

He sat down on the couch and stared at his phone screen. Blaine's number was already in his contact list and now he looked at it. He didn't know he could be so timid when it came to a relationship. It was unbelievable that it took him one whole week to send one single text.

He took one more deep breath and started typing.

**_Hey, it's Kurt. Hope you remember me. I'm free tomorrow and I was wondering if you were too._**

Kurt reread his short message again and again before pressing the "send" button. He threw his phone on the couch and started walking away, running his hands down his face wiping away small drops of nervous sweat. Great, now he needed a distraction from checking his phone every second to see if he got a reply from Blaine. This was ridiculous. What had he just done? He didn't know one single thing about Blaine. For all he knew, Blaine could have a job at some law firm deep in the city, or he could be a student, just like him. He didn't know anything about him except that he was gorgeous with beautiful hazel eyes and a bright, handsome smile that Kurt could just melt when he saw it. And his hair, that beautiful curly hair of his that Kurt could not resist but run his hand across it and feel every curl on his finger. And their sex, their sex was mind blowing. He had a low sexy voice that spoke right into his ear with dirty words and sounds of pleasure. And every time their thrusts met, Blaine would moan a particular sound into his ear that went directly down to his cock and get him only harder. He remembers his strong hands gripped at his hips so tight that he couldn't go anywhere as he took him deep inside him. Kurt could just stare at his sweaty, toned, lean body all day. And the one thing he kept thinking about since that day was his big cock. Okay, this was a bad idea.

Kurt felt his cock twitch in his pants and shook away any thought of Blaine's cock. He stretched his arms and walked towards the kitchen to get some cold water. Suddenly he heard his phone go off. He had received a new text.

Kurt froze and rushed back to the couch to see who it was from. Of course, it was Blaine. Kurt's heartbeat sped up and with his shaky finger he slid the screen to read the text.

**_Hey, stranger. You finally remembered me, huh? :P  
Tomorrow sounds good. I'll pick you up at your place then we can go out for lunch. How's that?_**

**_ –Blaine_**

Kurt's face lit up and he quickly typed and sent him a reply.

**_That sounds perfect. What time? -Kurt_**

**_How about noon? –B_**

**_I'll be waiting. My address is 314 3_****_rd _****_Ave #401. See you then. :) –K_**

**_Can't wait! ;) -B_**

_Can't wait_. Kurt read the text again and couldn't help but smile widely. Okay that was easy. Kurt was glad that the conversation was over now because he didn't need to wait for his reply anymore. But wait, oh my God. Did he just give Blaine his home address? A man who he hardly knew? Was it a good idea? What if he was a burglar or a rapist or even a serial killer or something?

No.

Kurt needed to calm down for a change. Blaine didn't look any sorts of bad news. Relax. He said he would pick him up, so he would do so, and they would go out for lunch just as he said in his text. He wouldn't hurt him, would he? As silly as his imagination sounded, Kurt couldn't deny that he honestly didn't know. He didn't know anything about this man (except for the little sex-related stuff they had done.) He really wanted to get to know him more as a person. Well, he had time to do that tomorrow.

He smiled softly feeling nice to have someone to pick him up for a date. He could get used to it.

...

Kurt couldn't sleep well that night. His mind was everywhere from what to wear tomorrow, to what they could do after lunch, and even to what would happen at the end of the day. Maybe they could come back to his apartment and have a little fun. He stopped thinking there and tried really hard to forget all about it and just sleep, but his mind didn't shut up. He finally dozed off around 4 in the morning but woke up at 8 and couldn't go back to sleep. He sighed and gave up, deciding to get up to start the day earlier than he wanted to.

It was the middle of May and the weather was perfect. There were no clouds in the sky and the breeze coming through the windows was nice and fresh. Trees were starting to grow their leaves again and Kurt loved seeing the sunlight reach the ground through them. It was really beautiful. Kurt loved this time of year.

He had some cereal with milk for breakfast and took a long shower, taking advantage of waking up so early on the weekend. He chose a simple white slim, fit button down shirt with a narrow burgundy red tie and very tight blue jeans. And for shoes, he put on his Dr. Martens' cherry red raced up boots. He set his hair perfectly, finishing with a touch of hairspray and his favorite cologne. Then he thought he would spend the rest of the morning reading his unfinished book. Well he tried, but he couldn't concentrate and he found himself reading the same parts over and over. He closed the book, sighing and looked up the clock on the wall. It was almost 11 o'clock, one more hour. Could the time go any faster? Kurt rolled his eyes and picked up the TV remote and turned the TV on, flicking through the channels to see if there was anything interesting on. But he ended up going on Netflix instead and started watching Doctor Who.

It was when Kurt started watching the second episode that the doorbell rang. Kurt jumped out of the couch and looked up at the clock. It was 5 to 12. He made his way to the door, stopping in front of the full-length mirror which was put in the hallway to check his hair and fix his shirt and tie quickly. He looked through the peephole and saw that it was Blaine.

"Hi!" Kurt greeted as he opened the front door.

And there was Blaine standing right in front of him when their eyes met.

"Hi," Blaine said, smiling beautifully.

He looked absolutely gorgeous just like Kurt remembered when they first met last Friday. He was wearing a navy blue, tight-fitted polo (which Kurt could perfectly see Blaine's chest muscles underneath, thank you very much) showing off his biceps (oh my God, those muscles) and a pair of white jeans with light brown tassel loafers. Hair gel was lightly applied to his curly hair and it looked neat. He. Was. Hot.

"Are you ready to go?" Blaine interrupted his thoughts and Kurt realized he was staring at him with his open mouth. Oops. He wasn't drooling, was he?

"Y-Yeah, yeah. Let's go." Kurt blinked a couple of times and smiled, stepping out into the hall and locking the door behind him.

"You look great, Kurt," Blaine said with a smile as they walked to the elevator. Kurt felt his face getting red.

"Well, thank you, Blaine. You do too," Kurt smiled back, blushing a little and spoke as casually as possible before pressing the button to open the door. "Did you drive here?"

"No, I actually walked here. I live on 1st Avenue, not so far from here."

"Oh, really? One of my favorite cafés on 1st Avenue." They entered the elevator and Kurt pressed the "down" button.

"Which one?" Blaine asked.

"The Bean." Kurt answered.

"Oh, that's one of my favorites to. I love their Dirty Chai Lattes."

"I've never had one of those before. I think I'll try it next time. I love their fruit tarts, though."

"I've _always_ wanted to try one of those! Maybe we should go together next time."

"Yeah, definitely."

Kurt smiled at the thought that they could have a 'next time.' They exited the elevator once it arrived to the first floor and headed to the front door of the building.

"So, are you hungry?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt.

"Yeah, I can eat. Where do you want to go?"

"I know a good Italian restaurant on 48th street. Then we can see a movie and take a walk through Central Park. Then after that, we can grab some ice cream and sit by the fountain and you know, just talk. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect to me. I love Italian food and ice cream," Kurt answered with a chuckle. "Which movie do you want to see?"

They started walking down the street and headed to the Italian restaurant Blaine mentioned.

"Hmmm… I want to see _Ninja Turtles_," ' Blaine answered after thinking it thoroughly. Kurt then started laughing.

"You want to see _Ninja Turtles_? Funny story, cause I do to actually. It looks pretty good."

"I know, right? It looks awesome! Well, dorky awesome."

"Yeah, it does. Guess we are two dorks." Kurt said.

"We are." Blaine agreed.

They looked at each other and laughed. Any tension between them had loosened completely, creating a more comfortable atmosphere.

...

They walked to the restaurant, talking about the most randomness stuff they could come up with. Once they sat at their table, they started to talk about every little thing about themselves to get to know each other more. Kurt learned that Blaine was 21 years old, same age as him, a junior at a performing arts conservatory in New York and majoring in music. He could play multiple instruments, including the piano, strings and drums. Kurt made Blaine promise to perform something for him someday. Blaine said yes. They enjoyed their lunch, chatting more about themselves, hobbies, favorite TV shows and movies, favorite singers, actors and actresses. They kept talking as if they were old friends who hadn't seen each other for years and were finally catching up.

"Okay, if we leave now, we can make it at the 2:00 PM showing," Blaine said while looking at his phone and chewing his last piece of his pasta.

"I'm ready," Kurt said finishing his iced coffee and taking out his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans.

"Let me take care of it from here," Blaine said, also taking out his wallet.

"No, you don't have to. I'll pay for mine." Kurt insisted but Blaine only shook his head.

"No, I want to. Besides, this was my idea, so, let me. Please put it away," Kurt sighed but did what he was told.

"Fine, but I'll pay for the movie," Kurt said, glaring at him.

"Try me," Blaine said with a smirk, getting the waiter's attention to bring them their bill. This only caused Kurt to laugh. Blaine paid at the table and the boys went outside.

"Well, thank you, Blaine."

"No problem."

...

At 1:45, they arrived to the movie theater to buy their tickets. Kurt walked toward the box office to purchase two tickets for the movie, but as he walked to the cashier, Blaine pushed him aside gently.

"Seriously, Blaine? This is not fair," Kurt said as he was pushed aside of the line.

"Don't worry about it, dummy." Blaine got to the ticket booth and bought two tickets to _Ninja Turtles_. He got their tickets and handed Kurt his. "Here you go." Blaine started walking away with a smile but all Kurt could do was look at him surprised. Kurt ran up and caught up to him.

"Okay, you _have_ to stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Blaine asked.

"You know what."

Blaine looked at Kurt with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Blaine said, pretending to not know what Kurt was referring to.

"Stop being so pigheaded. Let me at least buy you something tonight."

As they walked inside, Kurt thought about what to buy Blaine.

"I know, I'll buy you an ice cream cone when we get to Central Park."

Blaine opened his mouth to speak but Kurt cut him off before he did.

"No! You aren't going to argue with me over this. I will buy you an ice cream and you will eat it and you will like it," Kurt said pointing his index finger at Blaine.

Blaine laughed and looked at him. "Okay, then. Deal."

"Good," Kurt nodded in contentment, blushing a little at how beautifully Blaine smiled at him.

They arrived to the correct theater room that was showing _Ninja Turtles_ and sat towards the middle of the room. As they took their seats, the lights gradually went off and the movie began playing, (well the movie trailers that lasted the first couple 10 minutes.) Blaine handed Kurt a box of popcorn and a water, and Kurt looked at him confused.

"When'd you buy these?" he whispered.

"I bought them fast when you weren't looking. There was no line so I did it quick," Blaine said with a smirk.

_Great_, Kurt thought, Blaine was yet again paying for more stuff. Whatever happened, Blaine was not going to buy them their afternoon ice cream.

Kurt put the popcorn box between them for perfect reach for the two. As a trailer for an upcoming movie started playing, he reached down for some popcorn. His hand suddenly brushed off against Blaine's, whose hand was also diving in for popcorn.

"Sorry," Kurt whispered as he withdrew his hand.

"It's Okay," Blaine whispered back softly.

After they finished all the popcorn, Blaine put the empty box on the floor and rested his left arm on top of Kurt's which was on the arm rest between them. Blaine suddenly wrapped his hand around Kurt's, making Kurt blush at the sudden hand holding. Kurt's heart started skipping a beat at the contact in the dark theater. Blaine's hand was big and warm and it felt so nice. Kurt smiled down at their hands attached together before looking up at the screen. Their fingers curled together and their thumbs moved slowly caressing each other's hand. Kurt loved every moment of it and they held hands like that till the movie ended.

...

"Well, that was pretty awesome!" Blaine exclaimed as they exited the theater. Kurt giggled finding how Blaine being excited over a movie like a child was so adorable.

"Yeah, it was. Glad we picked this one."

They walked to Central Park and enjoyed the nice afternoon sun.

"So, want some ice cream? _My_ treat?" Kurt grinned and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Fine, alright. Let's go," Blaine mumbled as he grabbed Kurt's hand because it felt so natural and smooth and so right. For a moment, Kurt forgot they _weren't_ boyfriends. But maybe, it could happen in the near future. As they were walking hand in hand, Kurt wished it would happen really soon.

...

"Okay, Blaine. Will you make up your mind already?" Kurt said, tapping his foot on the floor. "C'mon now. I am not standing here until the park is closes." Kurt put both his hands at his hips, getting a little bit annoyed. They had been in front of the ice cream truck for a while now because Blaine couldn't decide which flavor he wanted.

"I know, I know. Ah…,okay, Mint Chip!"

"Thank you," Kurt sighed dramatically and ordered a mint chip for Blaine and espresso for himself. He paid as he declared earlier and handed a mint chip ice cream to Blaine. "Here you go, Mr. Patrick Star."

"Did you just refer to me as Patrick from Spongebob?" Blaine asked as he took the ice cream from his Kurt.

"Yeah! Cause just like Patrick, you can't decide what to get. Whenever Patrick goes to the Krusty Krab he stares at the menu not knowing what to get."

Blaine started laughing. "Sorry, but they had so many flavors!"

"This is not your last ice cream, Blaine. We can come back anytime, you know," Kurt said smiling at Blaine.

"Yeah, I know. We can come back any time we want," Blaine smiled and nodded at him.

"I like the sound of that." Kurt couldn't help but smile back.

"Me to."

They walked down the path of the park and found a bench to sit at to eat their ice creams. They sat in comfortable silence and watched the people around them enjoy this beautiful sunny afternoon. Some were lying on picnic mats and reading. Some were doing yoga while others were running around the park. Kurt saw a few people taking their dogs for a walk and even spotted a street performance that attracted a large crowd not too far from where he and Blaine were. He looked to his left and saw a few couples and families out for walks.

"Yum, this tastes so good!" Kurt said with awe after licking the ice cream couple of times. "Do you want to try some?" He asked Blaine.

"Sure," Blaine moved closer to him and put the tip of the ice cream in his mouth. Kurt couldn't help but stare at it and gulp when he saw Blaine's mouth move erotically across the frozen dessert.

"Oh yeah, this _is_ good. Do you want to taste mine too?" Blaine asked, licking ice cream off of his lips.

Kurt nodded and placed his hand on Blaine's which was holding the cone and poked his tongue out to lick the side of the ice cream very slowly. Kurt noticed Blaine was staring at it.

"Yummy." Kurt looked at him and licked the ice cream off from his own lips. Then he leaned in towards Blaine and placed a soft kiss on Blaine's lips. He pulled away, smiling. "Thanks."

When Kurt's hand started slipping away from Blaine's, Blaine let go of his ice cream and grabbed Kurt's hand instead. In the next moment, their lips met again at the same time as Blaine's ice cream hit the ground. This time the kiss was a little more than soft. They pecked each other's lips before slipping their tongues into each other's mouth. Their entwined tongues felt cold against one another from eating ice cream and the tastes of coffee and mint chip blended perfectly in their mouths. Before it got even deeper, they both pulled away and their lips separated, making a small noise.

Kurt opened his eyes to look at the spot on the ground where Blaine's ice cream landed. He looked up to meet Blaine's eyes. "You wasted your ice cream," he said, biting his lip in embarrassment at what they had just done in the middle of a public park

Blaine silently laughed looking at his ice cream on the ground too. "I guess I did. Sorry." He picked it up and walked to the nearest trash bin to throw it away. He sat down next Kurt as he returned.

"But you're lucky I'm nice. I'll share mine with you," Kurt grinned widely, offering his ice cream.

"Why, thank you, Kurt. How generous of you," Blaine raised an eyebrow and said theatrically. Both chuckled and took turns eating the ice cream.

"What's the next plan?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Um… I don't know. We can hang out here for a bit longer and go grab dinner later?" Blaine suggested.

"Sure," Kurt smiled softly. Maybe they could go for a walk once they finished the ice cream. The sunlight was still warm and comfortable in the late afternoon at the park.

...

Kurt and Blaine arrived at a bar around 6:30. It was Saturday night, so the bar was pretty packed. Luckily, they were able to find an empty table near the corner of the bar. Kurt excused himself to the bathroom and when he returned, two glasses of beer were already on the table.

"I got you a drink. Hope a Blue Moon was okay."

"Yeah, that's fine. Wait, you remembered what I had last Friday?"

"Of course."

Kurt simply amazed with a smile on his face, sat down on the chair opposite Blaine. "Well, that was sweet of you."

A waitress came and they ordered some food. Kurt settled more now and looked around. There was a large TV up on the wall and a football game was on.

"Do you like sports?" Kurt asked Blaine who was lost at the screen for a second. He looked back at Kurt and remembered he was there.

"I do. I don't play though. But I love watching them. Do you?" Blaine asked.

"Not much. I prefer America's Got Talent." Kurt took a sip of his beer.

"Seriously? C'mon, Kurt, you can't compare sports to a lame TV show."

"You say that because you didn't watch the winner's performance last year! Kenichi was incredible! Besides, sports are about a bunch of men chasing after a small ball or something. And I don't like the idea of being sweaty and smelly for that. They have incredible bodies though." Kurt looked up at the screen and studied the players' bodies and started imagining what was underneath all their clothes. Blaine noticed and smirked.

"Sports are fun to watch, Kurt. You will change your mind when you actually go out there and watch the game in front of you. You can cheer or boo at your favorite team, you can yell at the referee's misjudgement. It's so exciting and fun."

"I doubt it," Kurt chuckled, knowing he was teasing him now. He actually agreed with Blaine. Kurt used to be in a football team once back in high school and he loved it. It was actually fun. It was a long story to tell Blaine, he could save it for maybe later.

"I've got an idea," Blaine moved his chair next to Kurt and adjusted himself to face Kurt.

"I'll take you to watch a baseball or a football game sometime."

"Um… No, thank you."

"Kuuuuurrrrrrt," Blaine pouted and pleaded with his frigging puppy eyes.

"No Blaine," Kurt laughed. "Sports are not my thing."

"Fine, I'll just keep asking until you say you'll go."

"My answer is not gonna change."

"You never know. What if I kiss you?"

"Try me," As Kurt spoke, Blaine leaned closer and kissed him softly on his cheek.

"Hmm, not convincing enough," Kurt said. Blaine smirked and leaned in again to press an open-mouth kiss on his lips. This time he lingered there for a few seconds. After a few seconds he pulled away slowly.

"Well?" Blaine asked smiling.

"I'll think about it," Kurt smiled back.

"YES!" Blaine pumped his fist and Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"I said 'I'll think about it,' not 'I'll go!'"

"You will," Blaine winked at him and that made Kurt blush a little. Damn, why was he such a cutie?

The waitress brought their food and they started eating and chatting about anything they could come up with. Kurt hadn't had this much fun with someone in ages and he thought he could definitely get used to this.

"Can I ask you something?" Blaine asked when they finished eating.

"Yeah, of course," Kurt answered, wondering what it could be.

"Are we…, maybe we could be…"

Before Blaine could finish his sentence, a voice cut him off.

"Blaine?"

Kurt turned to see a blonde, cute looking guy approaching them.

"Oh…, hi, Josh," Blaine glanced over to see who the voice belonged to and looked surprised.

"Hey, how's it going? I haven't seen you in a while. I _missed_ you," the blonde sat next to Blaine, opposite of Kurt and whispered the last words into Blaine's ear.

"I've been busy," Blaine looked at him and answered quickly.

"Hm. So, is this your hook up for the night? He's cute," The blonde smiled at Kurt. Kurt's eyes went wide with surprise and his mouth dropped open at his rudeness. _Who_ the hell was this guy?

"No Josh, stop," Blaine denied forcefully and sighed. "Josh, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is Josh. He's my… um… friend."

"…With benefits. Hi," the Josh guy extended a hand to Kurt and Kurt froze. He didn't feel like shaking the hand of this rude stranger. But the inner gentleman inside him shook his hand briefly.

"Hi," Kurt managed to say back, not knowing how to respond.

"So Kurt, did Blaine fuck you already? He's amazing, isn't he? Maybe the three of us can get together tonight and have some fun."

"Okay!" Blaine exclaimed embarrassedly. "Kurt, I'm going to go to the bar and get more beer. Do you want another one?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Kurt deadpanned without looking at Blaine.

Blaine stood up so quickly that he almost tipped his chair back and caught it just in time.

"Josh, can I talk to you for a sec?" Blaine asked looking directly at Josh. He had to bring Josh with him. He did not want Kurt alone with Josh.

"Sure," Josh smiled and stood up.

What had just happened? Kurt watched them go to the bar. His heart was throbbing and many thoughts were swarming around his head. He was having a great time until literally a minute ago, but it was all gone now.

"Are you buying me a drink?" Josh asked as he and Blaine reached the bar.

"You've already got one in your hand and it looks quite full to me," Blaine said without even looking at him. Blaine ordered his own drink and heard Josh smirking. Suddenly, Josh learned forward and kissed Blaine right on his lips. Not even lasting a second, Blaine pushed Josh off of him.

"What the hell are you doing, Josh?" Blaine exclaimed angrily.

"Whoa, relax, man, I just kissed you, it's not a big deal." Blaine started wiping his lips with the sleeve of his shirt. "What's wrong with _you?"_ Josh frowned at his attitude.

"Look, Josh. You aren't my company tonight. And you'll never be from now on," Blaine exhaled, not bothering to look at him.

"W-What… Are you serious?"

Blaine looked at Josh, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"I… I don't want to upset Kurt, Okay? So can you just… leave us alone?"

Josh took a deep breath and looked at Blaine confused.

"So what, are you two serious or something?"

"Yeah… maybe… I mean, I don't know. I don't know what Kurt is thinking because we haven't talked about it yet. But at least I'm serious about us."

Josh stepped back with his hands in front of him.

"Fine, whatever. _I_ personally don't want to settle yet and I don't understand why _you_ want to, but I get it."

"Thanks," Blaine told Josh as he received his beer from the bartender and paid.

"I'll miss our fucking for sure, but yeah. Call me if you change your mind or consider a threesome." Josh smiled devilishly and disappeared into the crowds.

Blaine shook his head and turned around to go back to the table and continue talking with Kurt. He wanted to do it. He knew it was time. He wanted to ask Kurt if he wanted to be his boyfriend. He turned around and noticed the bar was getting more crowded by the second. His mood went from happiest can be, to feeling like he got punched right in the stomach. He realized that Kurt was gone.

...

It had been a good day, Kurt thought as he dragged his feet towards his home. He didn't even know or care if he was going the right way. His heart was beating really hard and his head was spinning really fast. He needed to calm down and think logically.

So, Blaine had a "fuck" friend, or maybe two. So was that all Kurt was to him? Just someone to fuck? How could he not seen this earlier? Just like Josh, Blaine probably just saw him as a fuck buddy. He even saw Blaine and Josh kissing. He couldn't deal with the humiliation anymore. He had to get out of that bar. He couldn't believe he was actually developing feelings for Blaine. What was he thinking? Did he really think something like this would work out? Something that started off as a one-night stand? They both needed sex and they did it only for pleasure, nothing more. How could he be so sure that Blaine was different and this could become a decent relationship?. Blaine didn't want a relationship. It was Kurt who read it all wrong. The butterflies he felt when Blaine called him, the warmth of Blaine's hand against his, the incredible taste of his soft lips against his, the spark he felt in the sweet kisses they exchanged and the chemistry between them that he believed… they had all been wrong.

Kurt walked home with his arms tightly wrapped around himself, cursing himself not to have brought a jacket. The wind was still cold at night in the middle of May in New York City.

...

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N

So, the boys decided to have a drama now. What did you think? Please review!  
I thought next chapter would be the last chapter of this story, but haven't decided yet… Maybe two more? We'll see :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thank you so much everyone for reading, following and reviewing this story!**

**I can't believe I've written three chapters. I've never written more than one-shot! But I found writing is so much fun!**

**Special thanks to my fantastic more-than-beta, Chris! You guys don't know about this, but he does so many things when he checks my writing. Oh my God, he is so good! xD**

**So, here's chapter 3. Blaine needs to fix things first, then sweet and hot Klaine scenes will come! I put a little smut in this chapter. Only a little bit, though! ;)**

**Hope you enjoy reading it! xxx**

**Chapter 3**

Blaine sat against the wall of the bar looking down at his phone more worried than he ever had been. He had called and texted Kurt ten times leaving a voicemail every single time he didn't answer. Wherever Kurt was, he couldn't have gone too far. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, dropping his head down. It was almost 10 PM and it scared him that Kurt had just disappeared from the bar without a word. If he was still here, he'd show up by now. But there was no sign of him.

Twenty minutes had passed when Blaine was just about to give up. Kurt's home was only few blocks down, maybe he should go there and check. He stood up and left the bar.

…

Kurt looked down at his phone as he entered his apartment, closing the door behind him. He had received calls and texts from Blaine within the last half hour asking where he was. But he didn't answer any of them. He didn't know what to say. He was still shaken up about what happened at the bar and realizing that he and Blaine would probably not end up as boyfriends.

He did start to feel bad for leaving Blaine all by himself and putting an end to their great night. He admitted, he could've acted more like an adult and explained to Blaine that he just wanted to go home. Blaine deserved an explanation. Kurt opened his phone to call Blaine, but suddenly, he heard three knocks at the door.

He looked up from his phone confused. He wasn't expecting anyone at this hour. He walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. It was Blaine. He didn't know if he was happy or sad. He opened the door and there stood Blaine.

"Kurt," Blaine said relived. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Yeah," Kurt responded. "Here I am."

Blaine looked at him confused.

"What's wrong? And what happened at the bar? Why'd you leave? I was really worried about you." Blaine said in his soft voice, sounding really worried. Somehow, Kurt felt worse. He looked down, not answering the question.

"Come on in," he insisted. Kurt opened the door wider and let Blaine inside. He took a deep breath, closing and locking the door, thinking about what to say.

"Please sit down, I'll be happy to explain. Do you want something to drink?" Kurt asked. Blaine replied shaking only his head. Both boys sat down on the couch next to each other. Kurt was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry that I left the bar so suddenly. I… I wasn't feeling well."

It was not a complete lie. He just didn't feel like telling Blaine the entire reason. "Are you okay?" Blaine looked at him, caressing Kurt's arm.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine. I guess I just needed some fresh air. I should've said something to you, though. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. As long as you're fine, that's no problem. You sure you're okay?"

Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks," Kurt smiled to assure him, even though deep down, he wasn't.

"That's good," Blaine moved closer to kiss him and instead of resisting, Kurt let him. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to let Blaine's tongue dominate the inside of his mouth. Blaine gently pushed Kurt down on the couch, sucking on his neck and making him moan involuntarily. A combination between Blaine's skilled tongue and his own sensitive body, gave Kurt a huge amount of pleasure. As Blaine kept working on his neck, Kurt started losing himself. Just a few minutes ago, Kurt refused to have sex with Blaine realizing that this was just a one night fling. But now his body was clearly making the decisions. But maybe he shouldn't. Opening his body now would just be telling Blaine that it was okay for these usual down to fuck nights. But he was stressed and exhausted from thinking too much. Sex always worked for him to relax, so for tonight it just might not be a bad idea.

What…? No… With Blaine? He didn't want sex with Blaine anymore.

Kurt couldn't think straight anymore at this moment. His head hurt too much. Suddenly, he felt Blaine's hand against his crotch. He opened his eyes tiredly but they rolled back in his head when Blaine's hand started stroking his cock slowly over the fabric.

"Where's your bedroom?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. "-Can I fuck you?"

"Yeah… sure, why not? That's all what we are for each other, right?" Kurt breathed out.

"What?" Blaine asked as he stopped and pulled away. "What did you just say?"

"Us, just for sex, right?" Kurt said, opening his eyes to meet Blaine's confused look.

"Is that what you think about us? Is that why you left the bar, because you saw I had a sex friend and you thought that I didn't care about you and me?" Blaine frowned at what Kurt had just said. Kurt sat back up too, giving him a glare. His head was now hurting more shivering in the cold. Why was it so cold tonight anyway?

"I left the bar, because I didn't want to be just sex buddies, okay? I left because I thought we were more than that. But there you were, you had that Josh guy around and then you kissed him!"

Kurt stood up yelling, releasing all the anger he had inside.

"You are the one who doesn't care about us. And for a minute I actually thought we were on the same page. I don't know, I felt so stupid for having feelings for you. God Blaine, I was starting to like you. And I feel like such an idiot. I actually thought you liked me back."

As he finished shouting, he couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"Kurt…" Blaine pulled him into a tight hug and Kurt cried quietly on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes as Kurt calmed down.

He pulled away from Blaine, starting to feel embarrassed.

"Sorry," Kurt said shyly, wiping tears away with his palm. He shouldn't have been this upset over this whole thing. This came from his misunderstanding after all. They weren't committed or anything. Blaine didn't deserve to be yelled like that.

"No, no, Kurt. Please don't. I-I'm so sorry that I made you feel that way. It was my fault," Blaine held Kurt's both hands in his. "Please listen. I met Josh and we had fun, yes. But that was before I met you. And I've never seen Josh outside of the bar, like I did with you today because I simply didn't want to. I really enjoyed myself with you today, Kurt, I think you are amazing. You're smart, funny, and sexy and all. I might sound cliché, but I mean it. I didn't want to spend tonight with Josh. It was _you_ who I wanted to spend tonight with. _Josh_ kissed me at the bar earlier but I pulled right away, and I told him we weren't going to see each other ever again. Kurt, Josh means nothing to me." Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, which were still red and watery from crying. "I know you and I fucked last week when we first met, and there was supposed to be no feelings there. But ever since that night, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I didn't want to see anyone else but you. I've been thinking _only_ about you… _a lot_." Kurt remained silent with shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this true? Was Blaine actually saying all this?

"Now, do you still think you're just a fuck buddy to me, Kurt?" Blaine asked sheepishly, looking up at Kurt with a smile.

"No," Kurt quickly denied and smashed his lips against Blaine's, throwing his arms around his neck. Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer.

"Kurt, I know we started backwards, but… I really care about you and I wish we could start over again from here. So… can you give us a chance? Please?" Blaine asked against Kurt's lips when they moved away, and there they were, those puppy eyes of his. Kurt really couldn't say 'no' to those eyes. Well, he wasn't going to say 'no' anyway.

"Yeah, of course," Kurt pressed his forehead against Blaine's and smiled.

Blaine smiled back but then his smile faded. "Wait…, Kurt. You're so warm."

"What?" Kurt looked confused but Blaine pulled away and put his hand on Kurt's forehead. Kurt just didn't know what was happening and he was just gaping at Blaine.

"I think you have a fever," Blaine declared and nodded.

"I don't think so? I'm fine, look…" Kurt stood up to prove Blaine was wrong but only to wobble. Thankfully, Blaine promptly stood up and caught him.

"Whoa, are you okay?"

"Yeah, okay… I just feel dizzy. And maybe that's why my head has been pounding so hard and I've been feeling so cold in here." Kurt sat back down on the couch and mumbled, resting his head on the back of the couch.

"That probably is," Blaine sat next to Kurt again and smiled a little bit. "Let me help you move to your bedroom. You can't sleep here."

"Oh, no, I'm fine, I can walk," Kurt said quickly.

"Okay, but I'll still walk with you, just in case"

_Okay, so Blaine was stubborn and protective. Noted._ But Kurt didn't care at all.

"Fine…" Kurt gave up and they stood together going to his room.

They entered the room and Kurt turned to Blaine. "Um… thanks, Blaine."

"You're welcome. You make sure you change your clothes and go to bed, Okay? I'll go home now but I'll call you tomorrow morning to check up on you."

"You can stay, if you want," Kurt said without thinking, words slipping out of his mouth, He cursed himself in his head. This had to be this stupid fever. It must've been.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I am," Kurt felt dumb but he decided to blame the fever for all of this.

"Okay, thanks. I'll sleep on the couch."

"That's fine."

"Okay. You should lie down and get some sleep now. Do you have any plans for tomorrow? You might have to cancel them."

"No, I don't. I have this weekend off, thank goodness."

"Me too, actually. All right, then, you don't have to worry anything about tomorrow, so just sleep as much as you need."

"Yeah, I will."

"Goodnight, Kurt. See you tomorrow."

As Blaine's hand reached the doorknob, Kurt called out to him. "Hey Blaine?"

"Yeah?" Blaine turned around and found Kurt walking towards him and wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. The fever made Kurt's pale cheeks a little pinker than usual. With eyes half closed, Kurt looked so sexy. Blaine held Kurt around his waist as he fell into his arms. Kurt felt nice in his arms.

Kurt leaned closer and whispered softly against Blaine's lips. "I'm so sorry again for tonight. For freaking out over nothing and leaving you alone at the bar. That was really rude of me. I'll make it up to you sometime, you hear me?" Kurt slowly kissed Blaine sliding his tongue into Blaine's mouth without a warning. He changed the angle again and again, pecking and nibbling his lips, making Blaine moan into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt didn't mean to seduce Blaine, but Blaine was so gentle and caring for him, and that turned Kurt on even more. Plus with this fever helping, Kurt felt he wanted Blaine. Now.

Blaine knew he shouldn't be kissing Kurt at the moment, because not only was Kurt not being his usual 100 percent self, but Blaine would also live to regret this later. He should be at home studying for his final exams that were coming up next week. He should be at his desk, focusing on his work. But it was too difficult to say no. How could he say no to Kurt when he was kissing him like that?

They started making out, heating up quickly, tongues battled one another as hands ran up each other's bodies. When Blaine reached for a kiss, he noticed Kurt's shirt was slightly lifted up from his jeans, exposing his smooth bare skin. Blaine slid his hands in there and touched Kurt's heated body from the fever. Kurt kissed Blaine hard and grinded his hips desperately, pushing Blaine against the door.

_Holy shit_, was all Blaine could think. Kurt probably had no idea what he was doing. It must've been the fever that made him do this. However, all Blaine wanted to do right now was carry Kurt to bed, rip his clothes off and just fuck him bare hard senselessly.

But he didn't. His teeny-tiny rational mind stopped him from following his own instincts and taking advantage of his condition. Blaine realized his cock was starting to get hard, at this point if he continued he knew he couldn't stop. He had just told Kurt that he wasn't just a fuck buddy and he wanted to prove that. Because he meant every word of what he said to him. So he needed to stop now, before he couldn't.

He peeled Kurt off from him and spoke softly. "Okay, Kurt, let's get you to bed. You should sleep now before you get worse."

"Mmmm… I don't want to sleep," Kurt pouted as a protest.

"Yes, you do, believe me," Blaine chuckled at Kurt's cuteness.

"Okay," Kurt sighed but didn't argue anymore. Although he was so horny, he was also feeling so tired and his head was killing him. Maybe he could use some sleep.

Blaine helped him go to bed and change into his pajamas. He tucked him into bed and put the comforter over him.

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt murmured and closed his eyes.

"Good night, beautiful. Sleep tight. Don't let the bedbugs bite," Blaine softy kissed Kurt's forehead. Kurt giggled at the sudden impact, immediately falling fast asleep. Blaine turned off the light and left the room. He went back to the living room, lied down on the couch and pulled the blanket on top of himself, closing his eyes.

…

It was 8 in the morning when Blaine woke up on the couch at Kurt's apartment the next day. The entire place was so quiet and there was no evidence that Kurt was awake.

Blaine sat up and stretched himself, and walked to the kitchen. It was small but clean and neat, and he could easily tell Kurt cooked there a lot. There were a magnetic spice rack on the side of the fridge, lots of kitchen knives, three cutting boards, and all sorts of ladles, whisks, spatulas hanging on the tiled wall, and there was an advanced-looking cooking book on the kitchen counter. Behind the glass door of the cupboard over the counter, he could see lots of nice silverware.

He opened the fridge and looked inside, and found lots of food and right away spotted a left over roasted chicken and some vegetables. He took them out of the fridge and placed them on the counter, together with some spices he would need. He opened the cupboard doors to find a deep pot. He found it and put it on the stove, and cut up the vegetables and the chicken. He then started cooking them skillfully. Yes, Blaine could cook too.

In less than an hour, he finished up cooking a very nice smelling chicken soup. He turned off the stove and walked over to Kurt's bedroom to see if he was awake. He doubted it though.

Blaine opened the door of Kurt's room quietly and peaked inside. Kurt was still in bed, not moving at all. He approached to the bed and sat down beside him, and started stroking his hair softly.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said with a whispering voice.

"Mmm… Blaine?" Kurt opened his eyes and saw Blaine looking at him.

Blaine touched Kurt's forehead and sighed. "How do you feel?"

"Um… My head still hurts and I'm feeling like crap," Kurt pulled the comforter over his shoulders.

Blaine felt Kurt's forehead. "It's not as high as last night, but you still have a fever. You should stay in bed today."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan," Kurt smiled weakly and closed his eyes again.

"Sorry I used everything in the kitchen without asking you but I made some chicken soup. Do you want some?"

"What? You cooked? For me?" Kurt opened his eyes surprisingly.

"Yeah, hope it tastes good," Blaine brushed a little bit and smiled.

Kurt couldn't believe it. Who would cook for him besides his mom and dad? Probably no one.

"I'd love to have some," He said as he reached out for Blaine's hand.

"Awesome, I'll go get it." Blaine pressed a soft kiss on Kurt's forehead and left the room.

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the floor. He cooked for me? _He cooked for me. He. Cooked. For. Me._

Kurt's head still hurt but he couldn't hold back the ridiculous big smile on his face. Blaine must've cared about him, like _A LOT_, right? Who else did that when someone was sick, if they didn't care about them? That, and the fact that Blaine asked him last night to give them a chance suddenly started sinking in.

Blaine came back to the room holding a tray with a bowl of soup.

"Here's some soup." Blaine noticed the smirk on Kurt's face. "Why are you smiling?"

"Um, nothing." Kurt sniffed the nice aroma coming from the soup. "Wow, smells nice!" Kurt sat up on the bed and smiled. Blaine put the tray on the nightstand and sat on the bed too, passing Kurt a spoon and the bowl of soup.

"Careful, it's hot."

"Thanks," Kurt took the bowl from him and had a spoonful of soup. It sure was hot and he almost burnt his tongue. He made a face as the hot liquid went down his throat.

"Told you it's hot," Blaine laughed at Kurt's facial expression.

"It is but oh my God, this is delicious!" After the heat of the soup died down, Kurt could finally taste it. It was terrific.

"I'm glad you like it," Blaine smiled at him.

Kurt ate about a half of the bowl and even though he wanted to eat more, he couldn't. He had little appetite because of the fever.

"Can I have some more, later? I think I'm done for now," He said in an apologetic tone.

"Of course. Eat more when you feel better. I made a lot," Blaine took the bowl and the spoon from his hands and put them back on the tray.

"Okay, thanks, Blaine. It was really good."

"Thanks. Now, I think you should sleep more. Maybe you should take some aspirin. Do you have any?"

"Yeah, it's in the bathroom. I'll take some now." Kurt started getting up from the bed but Blaine quickly stopped him.

"I can get it for you." Blaine went to the bathroom and opened the cabinet, took out the aspirin and went back to Kurt's bed with some water. Kurt thanked him and put it down his throat.

"Good. I'll go home and let you get some peace." Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt's forehead.

"Wait, can you stay little bit longer?" Kurt didn't like the fact that he was probably begging for Blaine to stay, but he really didn't want to be alone, especially when he was sick.

"Yeah, of course, if you want me to. Like I said, I don't have work today. If you feel better later, we can watch a movie or two, okay?" Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek and pecked on his lips.

"Yeah, sounds good," Kurt replied, sighing happily.

"Now, get some more sleep," Blaine left the room and Kurt decided to do what he was told. Getting some sleep wouldn't hurt. The more he slept, the quicker he would heal and have more time to spend with Blaine. After a few minutes, he drifted off to sleep.

Blaine spent a few hours reading some of the magazines he had found in Kurt's living room. It was a nice and quiet afternoon, and even though he was alone, knowing Kurt was sleeping under the same roof as him gave his heart warmth. Yesterday, he had spent the entire day with Kurt, but it felt like it had been weeks since he had picked him up here at his apartment. Even though he just got to know Kurt yesterday, deep down, he felt like he had known Kurt for a much longer time. Now here he was, at Kurt's apartment, cooking and taking care of him. How did this happen? But he didn't question it. It felt right. Everything with Kurt felt right.

…

It was around one o'clock when Kurt woke up and they ate the rest of the chicken soup for lunch together. Kurt started feeling much better after that. They decided to watch some movies together, cuddling on the couch in the living room. Kurt dozed off every now and then against Blaine's chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was so comforting.

"Kurt?" Blaine's soft voice tickled Kurt's ear.

"Mm?" Kurt shifted a little against Blaine's body.

"The movie is over. Do you want to move to your room?" Blaine questioned as he turned off the TV.

"I want to take a shower first. I sweated last night and I feel gross now," Kurt said and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Okay, stinky. Go take a shower," Blaine said laughing and got a soft punch on his chest from Kurt.

"You know what, Blaine. You stink too. You haven't taken a shower either since yesterday, unless you actually have the nerve to take a shower in another person's house without their permission." Kurt stood up from the couch and smirked at Blaine.

"Alright, I'm stinky too then," Blaine laughed.

"So, do you want to join me in the shower?" Kurt held out his hand to Blaine.

"Sure, that way we can save some water, too," Blaine got off the couch and smiled, taking Kurt's hand. Kurt led Blaine straight to the bathroom, taking two bath towels from the hallway closet and hanging them on a towel rack. Once entering the bathroom, he turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature.

Both boys took their clothes off and stepped into the bathtub. They let the hot water sprinkle over their bodies. Kurt poured some shampoo onto his hand and applied it to Blaine's soft curly hair. As Kurt's fingers started raking his hair gently, Blaine let out a small sigh and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him closer. Kurt bit his bottom lip when their naked bodies made contact against each other.

"Let me go, Blaine. I'll wash your body now," Kurt whispered softly when he was done with his hair.

"Mmm? Okay," Blaine fluttered his eyes open and unwrapped his arms from Kurt to free him reluctantly.

Kurt pumped out some body soap onto his hand and spread it between both hands. It smelled like vanilla and coconuts, which was the same smell Blaine remembered from last Friday.

"I love this smell," Blaine told Kurt when he started washing his torso, touching his chests and abdomen.

"Yeah, I like it too," Kurt smiled, reaching for the back of Blaine's body.

Kurt's hands rubbed against Blaine's body with slight pressure. He reached down and rubbed Blaine's ass, making him groan. He pulled away and then lowered himself as he washed Blaine's legs, making sure he avoided his crotch. Kurt's hands were all over Blaine, everywhere except for his cock. Kurt could see his cock stood up hard, begging for attention.

Kurt kneeled down and smiled up at Blaine, and he held his cock in his hand and opened his mouth to put the tip of his cock into the mouth. Blaine couldn't help but close his eyes at the sudden pleasure running through his body. Kurt started bobbing his head up and down slowly, taking Blaine's cock deeper as he did.

Blaine opened his eyes to see Kurt. His cock was wet and glistening with his own pre-cum and Kurt's saliva. Kurt's mouth was perfectly wrapped around his cock, sliding up and down the shaft in a steady rhythm. It felt so good.

"Shit, Kurt…"

Kurt felt Blaine's fingers sweetly pushing back his hair which was sticking to his face. He opened his eyes and looked up at Blaine. He pulled Blaine's cock out of the mouth and his tongue rolled out. Kurt's eyes were locked onto Blaine's when he slowly licked the head of his cock, as if he was licking a lollipop. Blaine felt his cock became harder at the sight of the erotic action.

Kurt kissed the tip of Blaine's cock before standing up. "Your cock looked too yummy to ignore." Blaine grabbed the back of Kurt's head and tugged him in for a passionate kiss. Kurt rubbed Blaine's cock up and down a couple of times with his wet hand while they kissed and moaned.

"There, all clean," Kurt whispered into Blaine's mouth, smiling when they pulled away.

"Thanks. Now it's your turn, baby," Blaine said with the low voice, giving Kurt a shiver. He looked up and down at Kurt's body with a smirk. Kurt brushed and bit his lip.

Blaine mimicked Kurt's earlier actions and poured some shampoo onto his hand and started washing Kurt's hair with both hands.

_Oh yeah, this feels nice_, Kurt smiled. No wonder Blaine looked like he was about to cum when Kurt washed his hair.

Blaine continued washing Kurt's body with the soap, moving his hands slowly up his skin. Kurt moaned at Blaine's warm hands roaming over his body.

"Turn around," Blaine commanded and turned Kurt's torso towards the wall.

Blaine washed his back and started massaging his shoulders.

"Oh my God, Blaine. That feels sooo good," Kurt's voice sounded more seductive than it should have.

"It does, doesn't it?" Suddenly his hands left Kurt's shoulders, placing his left hand on Kurt's hip bone and his right hand on Kurt's cock.

"Oh… Blaine," Kurt moaned as he put his hands against the wall in front of him to support himself.

"Does this feel better?" Blaine asked, stroking Kurt's cock slowly and kissing Kurt's neck.

"Mmm, go a little bit faster." Kurt put his right hand on Blaine's, moving both hands at a faster pace.

Blaine released his left hand from Kurt's hip and placed it over Kurt's hand on the wall, intertwining their fingers. He leaned on Kurt's wet back and started thrusting against it, damp skin against damp skin.

Kurt cried out loudly and pressed his arm and his forehead against the cold tile. Blaine kept thrusting up and stared at his hard cock sliding between Kurt's beautiful smooth butt cheeks.

The moans that each released echoed in the damp room. Water running along their faces and bodies and neither of them knew if the liquid on each other was from the shower or their sweat. Their bodies danced together libidinously as Blaine licked and placed a trail of kisses from Kurt's ears to his neck.

Blaine flipped Kurt over to face him and pushed him against the tile, slamming his lips on Kurt's. He took over Kurt's cock and gripped it together with his own, and started pumping them both. They let out the moan when both felt the friction of their sensitive cocks. Their kisses became sloppy as Blaine moved his hand faster with a firm grip. Kurt cried out into Blaine's mouth, one arm holding onto Blaine's shoulder while the other held his bicep. Blaine kept moving his lips over Kurt's neck and sucked, making Kurt's legs go weak. Blaine's free hand clutched Kurt's hip, fingers digging into the white skin, probably going to leave bruises there. Blaine glided his hips more violently now in sync with his hand.

Kurt's back leaned against the wall, feeling and loving the cold touch of the tile against his heated skin. He opened his eyes half way and found that Blaine's eyes were piercing him.

"You look so hot and so beautiful, Kurt."

Kurt started feeling dizzy now, but he knew it wasn't from the fever, it was from what they were doing, completely naked in the bathroom, bodies slipping and legs tangled against each other. Blaine stroke both cocks intently and bucked his hips forward forcefully to get more friction. He looked at Kurt through his beautiful, but dark, lusty eyes.

Kurt loved every moment of this.

_Blaine was hot._

_Blaine was beautiful._

Kurt wanted to tell him, but when he opened his mouth to say those words, only obscene moans came out.

Every time Kurt felt their cocks rub against each other, his stomach tightened, getting him closer and closer to the edge.

Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head when Blaine kissed him again hard, groaning, pushing his tongue deep inside and fucking his mouth. Blaine's hand pumped up and down faster, and his mouth traveled to Kurt's neck and licked and sucked it. Kurt clung Blaine tightly, wrapping his arms behind Blaine's neck.

"Blaine… Blaine…" Kurt whimpered into Blaine's neck.

"Cum for me, Kurt." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, using his sexy low voice.

That did a thing for Kurt. He shouted Blaine's name one more time before biting down Blaine's neck and came so hard. When Blaine felt a sharp sting on his neck, he came too. Their cocks pulsed, spurting the cum almost at the same time, mixing it and spilling over Blaine's hand.

Both boys were panting so hard. When Kurt came down from the high of the orgasm, he pulled away and looked at a big bite mark in front of him, tracing it with his fingers.

"I left a bite mark on your neck. Sorry, did it hurt?"

"It didn't. It was hot. Besides, I left a huge hickey in the exact same spot on your neck."

"Oh God," Kurt laughed and buried his face into Blaine's neck. "I'm tired now. I need to sit down."

"Let's wash off the soap and get out. I'll make us something to eat," Blaine said with a smile.

…

After the hot shower they had just had, Blaine made some grilled vegetables and hummus wrap for them. Blaine's food was so delicious, just like before. Kurt loved every bite of it.

It was about 8 PM when the boys settled back on the couch, cuddling after they ate and cleaned the dishes together.

"Now, I really have to go," Blaine said, finishing up his coffee and kissed Kurt's hair.

"All right. Thanks for cooking and staying for me," Kurt smiled hesitantly.

"Hey, no problem. I'm glad you're feeling better. So… see you next weekend?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Yeah, sounds good," Kurt smiled back at him. "It was an amazing weekend. Even if I was sick for like half of it. But thanks for everything."

"It was my pleasure. Same to you, Kurt."

Both stood up and walked to the front door. Blaine turned around and kissed Kurt on his lips. "Goodnight. See you next week."

"Looking forward to it. Goodnight, Blaine."

That was that. Blaine left and Kurt closed and locked the door. The apartment suddenly seemed to be so spacious and so quiet. The fact was that he was already missing Blaine was ridiculous. He was sure he was falling for him. But how could he fall for someone so quickly? Was that even possible? It had never happened to him before, he swore.

Kurt shook his head and walked towards his bedroom. He probably should sleep now. Tomorrow was Monday and he had school and work. He sighed, feeling like the week would be so long until he would see Blaine again on the weekend.

Suddenly, he heard his phone beep.

_**Already missing you. –B**_

Kurt couldn't help but smile. It looked like it was not only him who was being ridiculous after all.

…

**A/N**

**Soooo what did you think? Please review!**

**Next chapter will be the last one! Full smut coming ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone!**

**First things first. I owe you guys an apology. I lied to you saying that this was the last chapter… But it's not! It turned out I had to write one more chapter after this one to complete this story. So stick with me a little bit longer!**

**Here's the chapter 4, the second last of this story :)**

**Smut warning. I said "full smut was coming." Well, I'll give you smut in this chapter, but I have to ask you to wait until next chapter for the "full smut" I meant in the last A/N. xD**

**Of course, my beta is still Chris! Despite he is busy with his own life, he always makes time for me to check my fic. I am so blessed! Thanks so much again, Chris! Xxxxx**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own glee.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Kurt yawned for the thirteenth time during his and his best friend Rachel's catch-up-date. They were spending the day together having coffee at one of their favorite cafes near Broadway. Kurt and Rachel had been friends since high school and been close ever since. Kurt's stepbrother, Finn, had been dating Rachel for almost four years now. And when they graduated, the three came over to New York and decided to move in together. But as time went on, Kurt happily moved out and got a place of his own, giving Rachel and Finn some personal space.

They were all going to school here in the big city. Finn was on a football scholarship and was studying civil engineering. Rachel attended a musical and dramatic academy, and just like Kurt, her life was busy with school, part-time job and social relationships. Even with such a busy schedule, Kurt and Rachel managed to keep in touch every once in a while.

Today, they had tickets for the 8:00 PM showing of their favorite musical, Wicked. Kurt yawned yet again. Rachel put down her mug and spoke.

"Why are you so tired today? You've been yawning all evening and you look so off. We have a musical to enjoy. Wake up!"

Kurt blinked a couple times, forcing himself to keep his eyes open.

"Sorry, I'm awake. I just didn't get enough sleep last night," he replied with another yawn, causing Rachel to roll her eyes.

"Why?"

"Nothing, you know… studying," Kurt shrugged, his eyes half closed.

"Wait a minute…" Rachel said, leaning closer to him and looking at his eyes. "You had sex."

Kurt's eyes snapped open. "What? No!" He sat up straighter on the chair and farther away, placing some distance from Rachel. Her eyes were so big looking at him, that it scared Kurt a little.

"Yes, you did, you had sex!" Rachel grinned widely and screamed as quietly as she could but failed. A few people around them looked over.

"Shhhhh, Rachel! Inside voice." Kurt hushed her and looked around to make sure everyone went back to what they were doing, leaving them alone. He lowered his body and spoke quietly. "How did you know!?"

"Aha! I knew it! Because I'm psychic," Rachel excitedly pointed at him with her index finger.

"You are not," Kurt rolled his eyes away from her, sitting back in the chair.

"I just know you, Kurt," Rachel spoke, shrugging. "I know everything about you. We've been friends since high school." Rachel sure knew _everything _about him. It was his own fault, though. He talked to her about everything, including his sex life. Rachel of course did the same. That was what they did as best friends. Rachel kept looking at him with a smile but frowned when she started doing the math in her head.

"Wait… it's only Thursday. It's not the day you have sex. It's always on Friday night! What happened!? Tell me."

"Fine, I'll tell you. Yes, I had sex and yes, it's not Friday, because I _don't _have to hook up with guys anymore."

"Wha… wait, what? You're saying you have a _boyfriend_ now!? Oh my God, you do, oh my God, you have a boyfriend, oh my God!" Rachel got too excited and grabbed Kurt's both hands and squeezed them tight.

"Ow! Rache! That hurts! Stop!" Kurt jerked his hands away and could see the marks of her fingernails on them.

"Sorry," Rachel said in an apologetic tone but her eyes were sparkling. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier? Ok, tell me about him. When and where did you meet him? What's his name? How old is he?"

There it was, Rachel's interrogation side.

"Okay, his name is Blaine Anderson. He's 21. I met him at a bar two weeks ago…," Kurt started talking but Rachel cut right off.

"A bar? Did you hook up with him?"

"Um, yeah, we started off like that."

"Really? And you guys are boyfriends now?" Rachel frowned and asked.

"Well, look, Rachel. I know what you're thinking. You probably think that a relationship that started off as a one-night stand won't work. I get that, and I doubted it too. But we talked and we found out we are both attracted to each other. He told me he cared about me and I care about him too. And he asked me to give us a chance, and I'm willing to do that." Rachel paid close attention to Kurt's words. "I think he's different from other guys and when I'm with him, I feel so happy. I don't know, Rachel, but something clicked inside me. Being with him feels so natural, and so right. I've never felt this way before."

"Kurt," Rachel spoke, grabbing Kurt's hands in a gentle squeeze. "I don't know about him and I'm sorry if I sounded judgemental earlier. But hearing what you just told me, I think you're falling in love with him."

Kurt looked at her confused. "What? I don't think so. I mean, I don't know… It's just too early to say that. We've just met."

"It's okay, Kurt. You know what? I believe in love at first sight. I believe in soulmates. Because Finn was my love at first sight, he's my soulmate. I think Blaine is your soulmate and that's why you feel differently about him from others. And that's why you don't want to let him go. Your soul knows all of it," Rachel said, smiling softly. Kurt didn't say anything and just listened.

"Maybe things seem to be moving a little fast, but hey, we're not high school students anymore. We're adults. As long as you two are on the same page, I think there's no problem."

"I honestly don't know if I love him yet, but I am falling for him so hard every day, that's for sure. Thanks, Rache," Kurt said, letting out a small sigh.

"For what?"

"For understanding, and for supporting me," Kurt lovingly smiled at her and squeezed back her hands.

"I'm your best friend, so of course I understand you and support you, no matter what. So, when can I meet him?" Rachel asked with a sweet smile.

"Well, actually, Blaine is a performer and he's going to sing at a bar this Saturday night at his part-time job. Do you and Finn want to come, too? I'll introduce him to you guys."

"That would be perfect! We'll be there!"

"Awesome! Now, we should leave here, otherwise we'll miss the show."

"Oh my God, you're right. Let's go!" Rachel checked her watch and both stood up. "You have to tell me more about Blaine on the way though!"

…

Last night, Kurt invited Blaine over to his place for dinner because he couldn't wait to see him until the weekend. They had Kurt's delicious meatball pasta, garlic bread, Caesar salad and his homemade tiramisu for dessert. The boys took turns feeding the tiramisu to each other but they ended up making out on the couch in the living room. Then their make out session turned into sex, exploring each other's body all night.

Blaine worshipped every inch of Kurt's body, licking and kissing it from head to toes, literally. He told Kurt he was beautiful and made his whole body blush hard.

Though they had had sex on the first day they met, it was only about fucking, only about getting off. But last night, Kurt could feel their sex was more than that. It was passionate, sweet and affectionate all at the same time.

Blaine didn't rush and took his time to fondle Kurt's body and to stretch him. They exchanged an endless number of sweet kisses, whispering each other's names into their ears. Their eyes locked on the other as Kurt took Blaine's strong thrusts.

Their lips were connected during their climaxes, and they continued that same kiss for a while.

It felt amazing. Kurt was satisfied not only physically but also mentally. He felt he was cared by Blaine and connected with Blaine. He had a few boyfriends before and he had had sex with them too, but it had never been anything like this. Those feelings Kurt felt for Blaine were all new that he didn't know if they even existed.

But this felt real. Blaine felt real. Now he knew he and Blaine would spend lots of time together.

"You okay, Kurt?"

"Huh?" Kurt came back to reality from his thoughts and smiled at Rachel. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

They were now walking away from the Broadway theaters and heading back home.

"Were you thinking about Blaine? Is that why you were smiling?" Rachel smirked and wrapped her arms around Kurt's arm.

"Ugh, why do you know everything?" Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Awww, you are so cute! I can't wait to see him! What does he look like?"

"Well, he's gorgeous."

"Of course," Rachel said. She knew Kurt's type of boys.

Kurt smirked. "And he has these really beautiful, honey colored eyes. Honestly Rachel, if you look at them, you'll be enchanted."

"Well, Kurt, I have a boyfriend. If I'm enchanted by other guys, I'm sure he'll be upset. So, no," Rachel said dramatically, holding her hand up in the air.

"You might want to take back what you've just said, honey. Wait and see," Kurt said, making both giggle.

…

"You didn't tell me it was a gay bar, dude," Finn said to Kurt, nervously looking around the place.

"Calm down, Finn, we don't bite," Kurt rolled his eyes at his brother and went further to the bar.

"Yeah, it's the same as a regular bar, you know, just ignore guys making out if you see them," Rachel rubbed Finn's arm she was holding.

"I know. It's just… I've never been to a gay bar, okay?"

"Then congratulations on your first day at a gay bar," Kurt smirked at Finn and turned his head to a bartender to order a diet coke. He wasn't going to have any alcohol tonight because he was the designated driver.

Finn and Rachel ordered their drinks too and they found a perfect table where they could see the stage from a close distance.

"What brought you guys here tonight?" A voice spoke to them from behind.

They turned around and found Blaine standing there, smiling. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a red tie.

"Blaine! Hi!" Kurt hugged him and Blaine gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "You look great tonight."

"Hi, Kurt, thanks. You look great too," Kurt was wearing a suit, only navy but with red tie, matching Blaine. Blaine looked over at Finn and Rachel. "So they are…"

"Yup, this is my step brother, Finn, and his girlfriend slash my best friend, Rachel," Kurt introduced them to Blaine.

"Hi, Finn, Rachel, I'm Blaine." Blaine extended his hand to Finn and Rachel and shook hands.

"Hi," Finn said, smiling coyly.

"Nice to finally meet you, Blaine. I've heard so much about you from Kurt," Rachel smiled widely.

"Oh really? Hope they weren't any embarrassing stories," Blaine laughed.

"I don't know any of your embarrassing stories. Now I want to know," Kurt said with a smile, putting both his arms at his hips.

"I'll share them with you later," Blaine winked at him. "Well, my performance will start in 10 minutes, so I have to go. Relax and enjoy yourselves. Talk to you guys later," Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek again before leaving for the back stage.

"Rachel? Aren't you going to sit down?" Kurt asked Rachel who was still standing up and looking at the direction where Blaine went.

"Huh? Oh yes, I am," Rachel sat down next to Finn and said, giving Kurt an approval look. "Well, he _sure _has very pretty eyes."

"Told you," Kurt smirked at her, taking his suit jacket off and putting it on the back of the chair.

"Rachel!? What are you talking about?" Finn asked.

"Don't worry, Finn, you are still the best," Rachel gave Finn a kiss on his lips and Kurt had to smile at the couple.

They chatted while they waited and when it was finally time for Blaine to perform, they cheered and clapped loudly. Blaine sat in front of the grand piano and spoke into the microphone.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Blaine. Tonight, I am going to sing a song dedicated to my boyfriend. It's called "_Ours"_ by Taylor Swift." The crowd all clapped just as Blaine's eyes met Kurt's. Blaine was going to sing for _him_? He heard some customers play finger flute to show their support.

"Kurt, this is for you." Blaine started moving his fingers on the piano keys with elegance making beautiful sound throughout the air.

_Elevator buttons and morning air_

_Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs_

_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares_

_But right now my time is theirs_

Kurt knew Blaine had a great voice, but _this_? His singing caught everyone's ear at the bar. His voice was low and smooth, it was just stunning. And Kurt felt a shiver from just hearing it.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, but my choice is you_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the words. Blaine's eyes traveled back and forth between Kurt and the piano keys as he sang, making Kurt blush. Some people noticed who Blaine was singing to and smiled at Kurt, giving him a warm look. Kurt could only blush harder.

He had no idea about the piano, but he could tell Blaine was really good at it. How could he sing _and_ play the piano so perfectly like this without even making any mistakes? And he looked so comfortable and confident up on the stage. He clearly knew what he was doing. There was no doubt that Blaine was an excellent performer. And the best part was? Blaine was _his boyfriend_.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_

_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_

_But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine_

_And it's not theirs to speculate_

_If it's wrong and_

_Your hands are tough_

_But they are where mine belong and_

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith_

_With this song for you_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

The song ended and everyone clapped. Blaine smiled happily, bowing and when his eyes captured Kurt's smile, his smile got even wider. Kurt couldn't believe that Blaine just sung a song for him, _in front of everyone, in public_. But it wasn't a bad feeling at all.

As applause continued, band members appeared on the stage, getting ready for the next performance.

"Thank you everyone. Now, welcome our band and keep having fun!" Blaine spoke into the microphone and continued playing the piano.

"Oh my God, it's him. It's Isaac!" Finn's eyes widened as the band started playing an upbeat song.

"Who?" Kurt asked in a searching tone, looking around.

"The drummer guy! It's Isaac McConnell! Don't you know him?"

"No?" Kurt looked at the drummer but didn't recognize him.

"He was one of the finalists of Drumerica three years ago!"

"What's Drumerica?" Rachel asked.

"It's a national drum competition for young drummers. I never expected to see his performance live. This is freaking awesome!" Finn exclaimed with a sparkle in his eye and started moving his hands, pretending playing the drums.

Kurt and Rachel looked at each other and just shrugged. At least Finn was having a good time, and that was good.

…

After the band played a few songs, Blaine came back to the table where everyone was sitting.

"You were amazing," Kurt said, looking up at Blaine and smiling. "I really liked it. Thank you."

Blaine kissed Kurt's lips and sat down next to him. "You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it," He kissed him again lightly and put his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Finn said with excitement, holding one hand over the table and he and Blaine exchanged a high five.

"It was really wonderful, Blaine! You are a great singer _and_ piano player!" Rachel praised.

"Thanks, guys," Blaine said, grinning widely.

"So, Isaac McConnell is your band's drummer, huh?" Finn asked Blaine, still being all excited to watch Isaac playing the drum.

"You've heard of Isaac before?" Blaine asked, giving Finn a surprising look.

"Are you kidding me? He is a legend, man! Everyone who plays a drum knows him! It was a shame he didn't win Drumerica, though."

"Wow, I thought you were a footballer, Finn?"

"Yeah, I am. But I also love playing the drums."

"That's awesome! Do you want to meet him then?"

"What? Really?" Finn's eyes twinkled like a child and Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, why not! You're here and you know who Isaac is. He's a really nice guy."

"Okay, that'd be great! Thanks!" Finn threw his arm around Blaine's shoulder and shook him with excitement.

"I'll be back," Blaine said to Kurt, patting his shoulder. Blaine and Finn stood up and walked away but Blaine came back and gave Kurt a light kiss on his lips and left.

"Awww! He's so sweet!" Rachel squeaked and made Kurt blush.

"Yeah… isn't he?" Kurt looked away from Rachel and stared at Blaine's back.

"You two look so adorable together and make a cute couple. I am truly happy for you, Kurt," Rachel looked at Kurt and her face softened.

"Thanks, Rache. I'm really happy too," Kurt said shyly but smiled her back.

Rachel looked up as she heard a familiar song being played. "Hey, this is my favorite song! Come on, Kurt! Let's dance!" Rachel stood up from the chair and grabbed Kurt's arm and forced him to stand up. She dragged him to the dance floor and both started to dance. Kurt laughed and started swaying his body along to the music. They danced face to face, laughing at each other's moves.

As the popular songs were played, the floor was getting more crowded and there was less space around them. When they turned their bodies around and continued the dance, a guy came out of nowhere in front of Kurt, surprising him.

"Hi," The man smiled at him, dancing really close to Kurt.

"Whoa, um hi," Kurt tried to step back but there was no space behind him to do that. He turned around to see where Rachel was and he found her a few feet away. How did she get over there in a second? And she seemed enjoying herself and perfectly fine alone, dancing.

"So, are you here alone?" The man asked suggestively putting his arms around Kurt's waist without warning.

"Um, no. I'm with my boyfriend and friends," Kurt felt so uncomfortable and twisted his body to try to escape from his contact.

"Oh? Where's your boyfriend then? I don't think he wants to be with you. You are so beautiful. You should dance with me and maybe later we can…"

"Who do you think you're touching? That's my _boyfriend_." The man was caught off guard and turned around to see Blaine standing there.

"Blaine!" As soon as the man's hands left Kurt's waist, Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms.

The man glared at Blaine as he started walking away. Blaine started moving his body along with the song.

"So, I leave you for ten minutes and someone already hits on you? Geez, I guess I'll never be able to leave you alone. Maybe I should put a collar on your neck," Blaine whispered suggestively, pressing an open-mouth kiss on Kurt's neck and sucking. Kurt smiled at the warmth of Blaine's lips.

"Wow, someone sounds protective. Seriously, Blaine? I'm not interested in other guys now. My eyes are _only_ for you," Kurt said, looking straight into Blaine's eyes, and started moving his body too.

"Oh yeah?" Blaine pulled Kurt closer and their bodies were glued together, lips were only a few inches away.

"Yeah," Kurt's eyes dropped on Blaine's lips, and Blaine's hands kept lowering and settled on Kurt's hips. "I love it when you called me your boyfriend, Blaine. That's making us real. We're now boyfriends, right?"

"Yes," Blaine answered. "And that's why I don't want anyone to touch you again. You're mine now. And I'll look at _only_ you." Blaine's hands squeezed Kurt's ass before his lips captured Kurt's. Kurt felt his cock get half hard just by hearing those words come out of Blaine mouth. Hearing Blaine saying those words only influenced him to roll his hips sexually against Blaine's body to gain more friction. Blaine closed his eyes and tried not to moan loudly. Because that felt good.

"You know what, Blaine? I won't let anyone touch me again. But, I want you to mark me as yours, _now_," Kurt said with a broken voice into Blaine's ear. He then nibbled the earlobe as Blaine grinded his hips and their cocks made contact under each other's fabric. It was easy to tell that Blaine's cock was hard under his dress pants, too.

"C'mon," Blaine grunted and grabbed Kurt's hand leading him towards the back of the bar.. Kurt looked back and saw Finn and Rachel together, swaying and giving him questioning eyes.

Blaine dragged Kurt into one of the stools in the men's bathroom and locked it. He pushed him and pinned his wrists against the wall with an impetuous kiss, shoving his tongue into Kurt's month to invade the inside, licking teeth and sucking his tongue. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth as Blaine jerked his hips up.

Blaine let go of Kurt's wrists and kept kissing him rough. They both started loosening their ties and undoing the buttons of each other's shirts. Their breaths were uneven and fingers trembling from the excitement. Once they finished undoing their buttons, their hands roamed over their bare chests and backs. They were panting so hard already.

"Please tell me you have lube and a condom somewhere," Kurt asked.

"I do, actually, right now with me."

"What? Care to tell me why?" Kurt asked with a smirk, trying to catch his breath.

"I didn't want to miss any opportunities where I could have sex with you." Blaine pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom from the pocket of his pants and put them on the toilet lid.

"Oh my God, you're unbelievable," Kurt laughed against Blaine's lips before they shut him up.

"What? I thought you would like it," Blaine pulled away from the kiss and said teasingly.

"I don't like it. I _love_ it," Kurt said, cupping Blaine's face with both hands and pulling him in for a hard kiss.

This bathroom was so perfect to have sex inside, both boys thought. Each stool surrounded by walls from the floor to the ceiling, creating a perfect privacy. Even speakers were installed so then people could listen to the same music as outside. And on top of that, it was really clean.

Blaine's hands reached into Kurt's belt and he quickly unbuckled it and unzipped his dress pants. He turned Kurt around and pulled down his pants together with his underwear. Kurt turned his face a little bit and saw Blaine grab the lube. When he felt Blaine's cold fingers against his hole, he closed his eyes and took a small breath.

But Kurt didn't expect for two fingers coming inside at the same time. With a gasp, he put his hands against the wall. Blaine slowly moved his fingers inside of Kurt's hole and started pushing in and out. The dull pain Kurt was feeling at first gradually disappeared and his hole swallowed Blaine's fingers easier and deeper as he relaxed. Blaine scissored his fingers to stretch the inside more. He stared at Kurt's hips working back and forth against his fingers a couple of times.

"Are you going to do anything or give me another finger?" Kurt asked, breathing out as he Blaine stopped moving his fingers.

Blaine smirked and instead of replying, he pushed another finger in, making Kurt moan in pleasure. He waited until Kurt was stretched enough, but Kurt spoke before it happened.

"Just… just give me your dick, Blaine."

"You are not quite ready yet, Kurt. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm fine. I can't wait any longer. I need you _right now_, please," Kurt begged desperately, panting hard.

"Okay, hold on," Blaine pulled out his fingers from Kurt and wiped them with some toilet paper. He dropped it on the floor and pulled his pants and underwear down. He grabbed the condom, opened the package and rolled it down along his cock. He poured some lube onto his hand and spread it over the condom, then stroked himself a couple of times before lining up to Kurt's hole.

Blaine pushed himself into Kurt as slow as possible but it was so tight that he had to stop moving every inch he went.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Blaine asked him as he heard Kurt groaning. "Maybe we should…"

"No, just… give me a minute," Kurt answered, eyes shut tightly and cold sweat forming on his forehead.

Blaine pulled Kurt's shirt down until it was hanging at his elbows, then started kissing his neck, shoulders, arms and back, everywhere he could reach thoroughly, trying to help him relax. Kurt concentrated on Blaine's touch of his lips against his body and let himself feel the warmth of the contact. His body started to get distracted from the pain and his muscles grew more relaxed.

Little by little, Blaine could go further inside Kurt and finally, his cock was completely buried. Blaine let out a small sigh and waited a little longer to make sure Kurt was okay.

"You can move now," Kurt said to Blaine over his shoulder and Blaine began moving his hips at a slow speed. Sweet pleasure was quickly taking over Kurt's body and he started pushing himself back into Blaine's cock. Blaine pressed his chest against Kurt's back, gripping his waist with both hands and increased its speed.

"Ahhh! Blaine!" Suddenly, Blaine's cock brushed Kurt's prostate and Kurt cried out loudly. Even though with the music in the bathroom, Kurt's voice echoed loudly that Blaine had to move his hand instantly and cover his mouth instantly. Kurt's eyes widened at the action but he soon moaned into Blaine's hand as his boyfriend continued to thrust up and hit his sweet spot again and again perfectly.

"You are mine, Kurt Hummel," Blaine mumbled behind Kurt and sucked on the pulse point of his neck, leaving a big red mark. His free hand felt up Kurt's naked back and went on to his chest and found his nipple and fiddled with it. The action made Kurt writhe and moan into his hand. "Your heart and your body, are mine. And I won't share any part of you with anyone. You hear me, Kurt? You are _all _mine. _Only _mine."

Kurt wasn't sure he was breathing properly when he heard Blaine's dark, low voice coming into his ear. But he managed to nod a couple of times, feeling all of his nerves numbed.

Kurt felt his whole body on fire, feeling a sparks in his brain. He never thought a situation like this would ever arouse him, but it did. Everything about this was perfect: Being fucked hard in a bathroom at the bar by his _boyfriend_, Blaine's hand covering his mouth, their hot heavy breathing filling up in the stool, and Blaine telling him _he was his _all filled his mind with absolute pleasure and passion that it was getting more difficult to control himself. It almost felt like as if it was a secluded world to him. Kurt couldn't care what was happening outside of this small room. He didn't even care if people stumbled into the bathroom and heard him. They probably did. He was being loud with every thrust Blaine gave. If anyone came inside they could right away hear the muffled moans and sounds of skin slapping against each other. They obviously knew what was happening on the other side of the stall, but it didn't matter to him. He loved and enjoyed this entire moment.

Kurt turned his head towards Blaine, looking at him through half-closed eyes, which were rimmed with tears now. Blaine knew what he was asking with his eyes. He grabbed Kurt's cock and pumped it up and down, matching the thrusts. Before Kurt cried out loud again, Blaine released his hand from Kurt's mouth and covered it with his lips instead.

As Blaine's pounds got faster and more violent, Kurt tried to hold onto something but only dug his finger nails into the wall. Their breaths became more and more shallow and short, letting each other know they were both so close.

Only a few more thrusts of Blaine's cock hitting his prostate was all Kurt needed. He moved his lips from Blaine's and shouted his boyfriend's name and came. His cum shot over the wall and dripped down the floor. Blaine kept jerking his hips during Kurt's climax just as he came deep inside Kurt. Blaine leaned against Kurt's back and held him tight from behind, both panting so hard.

"Oh my God," Kurt opened his eyes and slowly twisted his body to face Blaine, leaning against the wall and licked his lips. "That was super hot." Kurt pulled Blaine closer and kissed him sweetly.

"Uh-huh," Blaine said, still recovering from his climax.

They waited for their breaths to settle down before dressing up and cleaning the mess on the wall and the floor.

"So, you want to put a collar on my neck, huh? What a kink you are," Kurt said, smirking at Blaine.

"Well, I was joking, but I don't mind that kind of play if you don't mind. My birthday is in August by the way"

"Is it a hint?"

"Maybe," Blaine winked at him as they exited the bathroom.

When they went back to their table, Finn and Rachel were already sitting there, chatting. Finn noticed them first walking towards the table. He stood up and came towards them and shouted quietly. "Dudes, what the hell were you guys doing in the bathroom!?"

Blaine and Kurt's eyes were widened at his words. "Nothing," they said in harmony. But they were ignored.

"Look, I know you guys have just become an item and maybe always horny, but it's wrong having sex in a public bathroom…"

"THEY HAD SEX IN THE BATHROOM!?" Rachel now stood up and shouted. Blaine covered his face with his hand and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"See? Rachel is upset too…" Finn looked at Rachel, hoping she would support his opinion.

"Why didn't you tell me!? I wanted to hear that!" But instead, Rachel hit her boyfriend.

"Rache! It was in the boy's bathroom and you couldn't come in… no! That's not the point!"

"Let's go home, I'm tired," Kurt said wearily and grabbed his and Blaine's jackets in one arm and took Blaine's hand, walking towards the door.

"Wait! I haven't finished talking… fine, we're coming to!" Finn said with a frustration, wrapping his arm around Rachel's shoulders and following the boys.

…

**A/N**

**So, how did you guys like this chapter?**

**Blaine kept his little promise with Kurt to perform for him! Thank you so much Chris for recommending "Ours". It was so perfect for this chapter!**

**If you don't remember when Blaine made that promise, go back and read chapter 2 :)**

**Next chapter IS really the last one. Please don't forget to review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone!**

**OMG, this is the LAST CHAPTER!**

**I still can't believe I wrote FIVE CHAPTERS. I am so impressed with myself :) This is my first multi-chaptered story and I just love this Klaine! As much as I want to continue writing about this Klaine, I will end this story here. But I'll write new stories in the future, so I really hope you will come back again to read them. :)**

**Thank you so much everyone who read, faved and followed this story. And for people who left a review, I LOVE all the reviews! You guys all encouraged me to keep writing this story. You are ALL awesome, I love you all!**

**And to Chris, my wonderful beta, and one of my best friends. I really can't thank you enough what you did for me and my story! Not only were you willing to become my beta, you encouraged me and gave me LOTS of advice about the writing. You sacrificed your limited free time to edit my story. I'm SUPER lucky to have you as my beta. It was such an honor working with someone who's talented like you. If it weren't for you, I couldn't have done this alone. So, THANK YOU, and I LOVE YOU!**

**Finally, I really hope you guys enjoy this last chapter. Thank you so much again!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_(I knew I Loved You Before I Met You - By Savage Garden)_

"What's this?" Blaine asked when Kurt handed him an envelope after they had ordered their food at Blaine's favorite Chinese restaurant.

"I know it's a few days early, but Happy Birthday," Kurt said, smiling at him. "Open it."

"Oh, thank you!" Blaine opened the envelope and found a card and a football ticket. He read the card and looked at the ticket carefully.

"Giants and Cowboys, August 20th, this Saturday for my birthday?" Blaine asked, giving Kurt a deadpanned look.

"Yeah. Do you remember when you asked me to go watch a football or baseball game before, and I said I would think about it? Well, I did. And I found this game on your birthday and I thought that would be a great birthday gift for you."

Blaine was about to speak but Kurt interrupted.

"And of course I'm coming with you. I have my ticket at home." He had thought about this for a while and he couldn't think of any better ideas. He knew Blaine loved to watch sports both in person and on TV. And he knew Blaine would be happy if Kurt said he would go with him. But he was still nervous. This was the first present Kurt had given him and honestly, he didn't know if Blaine would like it or not.

"Oh my God, Kurt, this is perfect! Thank you so much!" Blaine beamed at Kurt and Kurt swore he could see his tail wagging. Kurt now, he knew he had done something right for him. He smiled when Blaine came around the table and gave him a tight squeeze around his neck.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it," Kurt said, laughing into Blaine's embrace and patting his arm. "I also invited Finn and Rachel to come along with us. It should be fun."

"Oh that's even better. We're going to have a double date!" Blaine said excitedly, pulling back and holding Kurt's shoulders.

"I know right? Finn will drive all of us to the stadium in New Jersey. So you don't have to worry about a thing. Just enjoy the day with us," Kurt looked up and locked his eyes with Blaine's, smiling.

"Kurt, thank you so much," Blaine gave Kurt his _I-want-to-kiss-you-right-now_ look. But he looked around, remembering where they were, and gripped his shoulders tightly instead. Then he reluctantly went back to his seat.

"No problem. Anything for you, Blaine."

Over the last couple of weeks, Kurt's feelings towards Blaine had developed to the level that he really meant what he had just said. He couldn't deny anymore that he _loved_ him. He literally would do anything to make his boyfriend happy. But he was too scared to tell him about his feelings, because he wasn't sure if Blaine felt the same way. He didn't want it to be so when he told Blaine that he loved him, he didn't want to hear an "_I love spending time with you._" No. He wanted to hear the exact same words back from him.

Was he asking for too much? Maybe he was. But there was nothing wrong with that, because he wasn't going to tell him about it anytime soon. He was going to wait a little bit longer until he was sure that Blaine loved him back, or, he was ready to hear Blaine wasn't there yet. Well, he wasn't ready for either of them yet.

…

It was quiet in the car after Finn and Rachel picked Kurt and Blaine up at Kurt's apartment to go to the Giants Stadium on Saturday. Well, Rachel didn't know what was going on between the boys. When Finn and Rachel arrived in front of Kurt's apartment earlier, they tried to reach Kurt's and Blaine's phone, but both didn't answer. Finn went up to tell them they were waiting downstairs, all boys came down, and hadn't talked since. Finn was driving, looking straight ahead, Kurt was staring at the outside of the window, Blaine was nervously glancing at Kurt and Finn every now and then, and Rachel was just sitting in the passenger seat quietly.

"Dudes," Finn spoke first.

"What?" Kurt answered, annoyed and knowing what Finn was going to say.

"Don't get laid in the bathroom at the stadium today, please?" Finn looked at Kurt through the rear-view mirror.

"We won't, okay? It's not like we're horny 24-7," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Then what was that I saw earlier at your apartment?" Finn had slightly, raising his voice.

"We were just making out," Kurt simply stated.

"You guys were making out on the couch, ripping each other's clothes off!"

"You could've knocked first!"

"You could've locked the door!"

The two were now shouting at each other.

"You came over early, Finn! Besides, that's my apartment. I can do whatever I want! If I want to fuck with my boyfriend, I can!"

"We texted and called you first, before coming up to your apartment! You knew we were coming to pick you up anyway! Why couldn't you just wait doing nothing, _or maybe,_ bake some chocolate chip cookies, instead, huh!?"

"Wha – Is that it, Finn? Is that your problem? You're upset because I didn't bake chocolate chip cookies for you?" Kurt said in disbelief.

"You always bake them when we go out somewhere and you know how much I love your chocolate chip cookies! You didn't bake them because you were busy doing…"

"STOP IT!" Rachel yelled at them before Finn could finish his sentence. Kurt and Finn both closed their mouths shut, even Blaine sat up straight. "Alright then," Rachel coughed and opened her mouth once again the car fell silent. "So, Kurt and Blaine were _making out_, huh?"

"Yeah, they were really going at it." Finn answered, tapping his index finger on the steering wheel with frustration.

"Why is it always you who catches them messing around!? Why not me? It's not fair!" Everyone in the car was caught off guard when unexpected words came out from Rachel.

"Oh my God, Rachel! Why are you so obsessed about it!? What's wrong with you!?" Finn shouted at her who looked surprised by being shouted at by her boyfriend.

"Well, they are two extremely cute boys together and it's impossible for girls not to ship them. You have to understand that, Finn," Rachel said proudly and that only caused Finn to sigh deeply. Kurt smirked and Blaine was just quietly laughing, looking down and trying not to get caught by Finn.

"Anyway, keep your hands to yourselves today, will ya?" With much calmed voice, Finn said to Kurt and Blaine.

"We will," Kurt said, looking at the window again.

"Sure," Blaine nodded, smiling.

"Good. So, when will you bake chocolate chip cookies next time, Kurt?"

"I will bake you a batch or two tomorrow and bring them to you," After a moment, Kurt replied with a sigh, strongly believing that this was Finn's only problem.

"Awesome," Finn nodded contentedly and turned up the volume of the radio. Sam Smith's latest song started streaming in the car. Finn was drumming his fingers on the steering wheels and Kurt was humming along with the song, as if they hadn't been arguing a minute ago.

"Siblings," Rachel shook her head, looking back at Blaine to get an agreement from him.

"I know," Blaine chuckled, giving the brothers loving eyes.

…

"Oh, c'mon! That was an offside!" Finn shouted dramatically, standing up from his seat.

"Where the hell is the ref looking at!? Can't believe he missed that!" Blaine threw his hands up in the air.

While Finn and Blaine were still ranting about the referee's missed call (that was what they said), the referee blew the whistle to finish the second quarter.

Finn and Rachel left for the bathroom, and Kurt and Blaine remained in their seats.

"Are you having fun?" Kurt asked Blaine, nudging his arm.

"Are you kidding me? This is awesome! I haven't watched a game in ages. I'm having a blast!" Blaine said, looking around the stadium and seeing the cheerleaders coming out on the field. Blaine breathed deeply and was absolutely enjoying this atmosphere. It was so much fun watching a game in person rather than watching it on the TV screen in the living room.

"But… are you Kurt? I know you're not into sports, and you're only here because it's my birthday. I'm kind of feeling bad," Blaine said in an apologetic tone.

"Don't be. Believe it or not, I'm having fun too," Kurt reassured him, taking Blaine's hand into his. "I haven't told you this yet, but I was in a football team for a bit when I was in high school."

"What? You? In a football team?" Blaine thought he misheard it, but when he saw Kurt's face, he knew he didn't.

"Well, it was kind of a phase, you know, where I was lying to myself who I really was. I tried to prove my dad that I was a _man_ and not gay. It didn't last long, though. Anyway, I know about football and I like it. It was fun," Kurt told, watching cheerleaders starting to dance, and that reminded him one more thing. "When I was in the team, we even danced on the field one time during a game. I was in charge of choreography. Can you believe that?"

"Oh, are you telling him that you used to be a cheerleader?" bright, innocent Rachel's voice came from behind.

"_A cheerleader_?" Blaine's eyebrows were shot up, eyes got even wider.

"Oh my God, Rachel, shut up! Blaine, it's nothing! She must have mixed me up with someone else." Kurt quickly tried to pretend it had nothing to do with him, but failed by the other innocent voice that followed his.

"No, it was you, Kurt. _You_ were a cheerleader. Don't you remember?" Finn said, offering drinks to Kurt and Blaine.

"Thanks, Finn," Kurt snatched a drink off his brother's hand, giving him a death glare.

"Are you serious, Kurt? You were a cheerleader? What's the story?" Blaine asked. He still couldn't digest what he had just heard.

"It was another phase where I was being silly and looking for a spotlight. That's all," Kurt told Blaine with a shrug, trying to sound like it was not a big deal. It was something he wasn't planning to tell his boyfriend. But he didn't want to hide things for Blaine, so it was all well after all.

"Wow. I'm impressed, Kurt. But actually, that explains why you're so bendy, when, you know…" Blaine suggestively pressed a small kiss on Kurt's cheek, making him blush.

"That's my little brother, Blaine," Finn roughly handed a box of popcorn over Blaine, dropping some of it on the floor.

"Sorry," Blaine received the box against his chest and immediately sat up straight in his seat.

"Hey, do you still have this cheerleader uniform?" Blaine shifted his body towards Kurt, lowering his voice so that Finn and Rachel couldn't hear him.

"Yeah, I do. Why?" Kurt replied, directing a suspicious look toward him.

"Can you wear it someday and let me fuck you?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"You are such a perv," Kurt smirked at him. "But the answer is _yes_."

"Great," Blaine straightened himself and shifted his focus on the field. Kurt giggled, shaking his head.

The cheerleaders finished their performance and withdrew. Now it was time for the second half of the game.

…

The game finished at 17-13, the victory went to the Giants. It was a close game and everyone had enjoyed it a lot. Finn and Blaine ended up purchasing Giants' knit hats and pullover hoodies, spending almost $100 each.

When they returned to New York City, they stopped by their local bar to grab a couple of drinks for Blaine's birthday (coke for Finn, the designated driver). Kurt managed to successfully surprise him by secretly ordering a small cake with candles. Blaine made a wish and blew the candles, smiling shyly when everyone around their table cheered for him too.

Finn and Rachel dropped Blaine and Kurt off at Kurt's apartment just a little past midnight. They were both so tired, so they just went straight to Kurt's bedroom.

"It was really nice spending my birthday with you, Kurt. Thank you," Blaine said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Don't be silly. I'm your boyfriend. Of course I want to spend your birthday with you," Kurt dropped himself down on the bed, next to Blaine. "So, did you enjoy today?"

"Very much," Blaine smiled.

"Good," Kurt leaned in for a peck on Blaine's cheek.

"I'm going to take a shower. Wait here," Kurt stood up and walked towards the bathroom door.

"I'm not going anywhere," Blaine lied down, deciding to relax a little bit and close his eyes. Kurt smiled at him and quietly closed the door.

Blaine was feeling tipsy from the alcohol. It was a really nice day. Just spending his birthday with his boyfriend and best friends made him smile. This was something that hadn't happened to him before. And he liked it. Ever since he started dating Kurt, he automatically had opportunities to hang out with Finn and Rachel. And before he knew it, they became his best friends. That includes Kurt.

Kurt was his boyfriend, yet also he had become his best friend. They talked about absolutely everything and shared many moments, from bitter to sweet.

Especially when Blaine had had a bad day, no matter how late it was, Kurt came over to his home with his delicious chocolate chip cookies. (Yes, they were so good that he now understood exactly why Finn was that upset about Kurt not baking any for him earlier today.) Kurt would sit and listen to him complain and comfort him with thoughtful words that he just needed to hear. Then Kurt would hold him until he fell asleep, making Blaine feel safe and home, knowing nothing bad would happen.

Before Blaine met Kurt, he was alone. He had a few friends, but he didn't have best friends. His parents were not very accepting about him being gay and it didn't make Blaine feel much comfortable around them. Eventually their relationship had grown distant. He still visited his parents a couple of times of a year, it was only for events, like Thanksgiving or Christmas.

Blaine didn't care anymore. He thought his mediocre life wouldn't be so exciting and he got used to being alone. He wasn't looking for a relationship and he was having meaningless sex with people who meant nothing to him, just for pure pleasure. But then he met Kurt. Now his gorgeous, amazing boyfriend. Kurt made him laugh and made him incredibly happy. Kurt made him feel like his life wasn't that bad. Kurt made him feel like he was important and meant something. He made him feel like he loved him. _No_. Blaine didn't _feel_ like he loved Kurt, he _knew_ he loved him.

Blaine loved Kurt. He hadn't told him yet, but he did. Every time they had a moment, or even shared an innocent small kiss, he was urging to tell him that he loved him. But he gathered all the strength he could muster to stop him from telling that. Because this relationship with Kurt was everything to him right now and he didn't want to ruin it. He didn't want to scare him out and leave him as a result. He guessed he could wait for now. He could just enjoy their time together for a while, and when the time came, he would know. Then he would tell Kurt how he felt.

Blaine started dozing off on the bed, listening to the sound of the shower in the bathroom adjacent to Kurt's bedroom.

…

"Hey, wake up, birthday boy." Sudden, soft voice woke Blaine up, and then he felt warmth against his lips. He allowed himself to open his eyes and realized Kurt had just kissed him.

"Hmm, what time is it?" Blaine asked, rubbing his eyes.

"It's almost one." Kurt pressed a sweet kiss on Blaine's lips again. He was straddling Blaine, naked.

"So technically, my birthday is over. I'm not a birthday boy anymore then," Blaine smiled sleepily and reached his hands to rub Kurt's thighs, feeling the smoothness of his creamy skin. Kurt's skin always felt so good.

"I think that's my call tonight," Kurt said playfully before starting to kiss Blaine's cheeks and jawline.

"Oh, it is?" Blaine looked at Kurt with a smug smile on his lips.

"Uh-huh," Kurt sat up on Blaine's stomach and took his T-shirt off with his help. He then pressed some kisses on Blaine's neck and torso, while he was unbuckling Blaine's belt. Once he was done, he undid the button of the pants and unzipped the jeans skillfully. Blaine watched Kurt slowly pulling the jeans and underwear down at once. Kurt took them off completely and tossed them on the floor.

"Happy Birthday, Blaine," Kurt said softly with a smile and moved closer to Blaine's half hard cock, holding it with one hand.

Blaine gulped when Kurt slid his hand up and down a few times before he parted his thin lips to take his cock. He let out a small sigh of pleasure, closing his eyes.

Kurt's mouth started moving at a slow pace first, then he gradually increased his speed. His hand on Blaine's cock moved simultaneously at its bottom where Kurt's mouth couldn't reach.

"Oh God, Kurt. This feels so fucking good," Blaine leant back against the pillow and brushed some of his curly bangs back with his fingers.

Kurt took Blaine's cock deeply, twirling his tongue around it, before he let the cock out of his mouth. He now tilted his head and moved his lips up and down against every side of the shaft, sucking and sometimes putting just the tip into his mouth.

Kurt loved giving Blaine a blowjob. He also loved listening to the noises Blaine made, the proof he was doing it right, the proof Blaine loved it too. And his voice was so low and sexy, making Kurt want to give more. He just would be doing this until Blaine would cum. Kurt was lost for a while and just concentrated on sucking his cock. However, it seemed that Blaine wasn't thinking likewise.

"O-okay, Kurt, that's enough. I don't want to cum yet," Blaine's broken voice brought Kurt back to reality. Kurt slowly opened his eyes and reluctantly pulled away. Blaine suddenly felt cold air around his cock. He hissed between teeth. He needed Kurt's warmth again. _Now_.

"Lube," Blaine said, looking down at Kurt with desperate eyes.

"Okay," Kurt dug lube from the nightstand drawer and handed it to Blaine. He climbed up and straddled Blaine again. Blaine poured some onto his palm and spread it between his both hands, and then he tried to reach Kurt's ass.

"Don't need it." Kurt said quietly.

"Kurt, you should…"

"No. I mean, I've already taken care of it by myself in the shower. So don't worry, just relax. Okay?" Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips before crashing his lips with them. Their mouths immediately opened, tongues invaded each other's mouth hungrily. Kurt's hand grabbed one of Blaine's slicked hands and guided it to Blaine's own cock. He then moved Blaine's hand over his cock a few times to spread the lube.

"Kurt," Blaine muttered when Kurt broke from the heated kiss and sucked his neck and held his cock to line up at his entrance. Then Kurt slowly sank down onto his cock.

Both boys moaned loudly when Kurt slammed his hips down furiously to take the last few inches of his cock into his ass.

Kurt fell down onto Blaine's chest. They stayed still like that, holding onto each other for a while, until Blaine couldn't wait anymore to move for a pleasure. "Fuck, Kurt, please move." Blaine's voice almost sounded begging.

Kurt smirked at that before straightening himself up, putting both his hands on Blaine's stomach. He felt Blaine's cock filled his inside and now it was pressing the deepest wall inside of him. Kurt winced his face at first, but the pressure he felt soon became pleasure. So he slowly started grinding his hips and that made Blaine sigh with relief.

Kurt gradually sped up his hips and after a while, he was practically bouncing up and down against Blaine's cock. He was throwing his head back, exposing his pale neck, which Blaine would've bitten right away, only if it was closer. Wanton moans were spilling out from his parted lips with erotic breathing that made Blaine want to kiss him and swallow them. Kurt seemed to be lost in his action.

Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt. His beautiful boyfriend was riding him like this. How could he?

"You feel so good, Kurt," Blaine couldn't resist the attraction of his perfect skin, so he touched his thighs. He could feel the muscles were moving as Kurt was rhythmically moving.

"Mmm, you too," Kurt answered, opening his eyes dully and leaning down to kiss him.

Blaine placed his arms around Kurt's waist, but Kurt's hands grabbed them, pinning them down onto the mattress. Kurt entwined their fingers, still their mouths were busy working on kissing, and started rocking his hips sweetly.

Blaine moaned between kisses, and Kurt _loved_ that. Kurt loved the fact that he was the one who was making Blaine moan. Kurt loved Blaine's sex voice. It was so low and sexy and dirty, and every time he heard it, a shiver ran through his spine, his stomach twitched. He would never get enough of it.

"I _love_ riding you," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, grinding his hips faster now.

"I _love_ it too, babe," Blaine was thrusting his hips up too, at this point, matching Kurt's movement. "But you know what? I know what you love more."

Before Kurt could respond, Blaine untangled their hands and suddenly got up, supporting Kurt, and dropped him on his back. Kurt's body bounced against the mattress. Now Blaine was on top of Kurt, pinning his arms over his head by one hand. His other hand hoisted Kurt's one leg over his shoulder, leaning towards Kurt to go deeper inside. Kurt cried out loudly.

"You _love_ being fucked hard, don't you, Kurt?" Blaine started trusting in and out forcefully without warning, making Kurt scream.

"Y-yes!" With Kurt's shout, Blaine leaned further and plunged himself into Kurt's sweet hole again and again vigorously. Kurt's thigh was touching his own chest, brushing his nipple, and his pre-cum-wet cock was rubbing against his own stomach. The frictions were almost too much for Kurt to give in.

Blaine crushed their lips, but the pleasure was occupying their minds so that the kiss was sloppy but dirty. He let go of Kurt's hands and snatched a pillow to slide under Kurt's hips, then continued fucking him, holding his thighs. The pillow made a change to the angle and now Blaine was attacking Kurt's prostate. As the bed was rocking and squeaking because of Blaine's violent thrusts, Kurt felt like the entire room was shaking.

"Ahhhh!" Kurt started screaming even more loudly, fingers raking and fisting in his hair. He seemed he couldn't stop making filthy noise anymore.

"Do you like this, Kurt?" Although it was obvious that Kurt liked it, Blaine asked him anyway.

"Fuck, Blaine! Yes, I… I _love_ it. Mmm, please… Please don't stop, please, Blaine, no, I…" Kurt was mumbling incoherent words now, holding Blaine's wrists on his thighs.

"I won't stop until you cum, baby," Blaine was panting heavily, getting close to the edge, but didn't stop or slow down his movements.

"Blaine, I… I'm cumming, I'm… Ahh, Blaine!"

Kurt's whole body shivered as he came hard, gripping Blaine's wrists hard, leaving bruises there. Kurt was pretty sure he blacked out for a few seconds. Then he realized Blaine pulled out from inside, and his eyes widened when he saw what Blaine did. Blaine leant over and licked off Kurt's warm cum on his chests and stomach with his tongue.

"Oh God, Blaine," Kurt breathed out and watched him completely cleaning his torso. Once he was done, Blaine climbed up and kissed Kurt, pushing himself inside of him again. Kurt whimpered when he tasted himself and felt Blaine's still hard cock moving in his sensitive inside.

Blaine was moving slowly, locking his eyes with Kurt's. Kurt's hair was a complete mess, but he still looked so beautiful. His face was flushed and blissed-out from the orgasm, his watery, gorgeous blue eyes were half closed and his red lips were parted, eliciting soft moans. Blaine ran his hand through Kurt's hair and cupped his head, pressing a gentle open-mouth kiss on Kurt's thin lips. Kurt slowly responded, humming softly and hooking his arms around Blaine's neck.

As the kiss deepened, Blaine thrust his hips faster and faster. They broke from the kiss and rocked their bodies together, looking at each other once again. They shared sweet kisses here and there, while Blaine focused on reaching his climax.

Judging from the way of Blaine's breathing and the movement of his hips, Kurt knew Blaine was about to cum. So he closed his eyes and tugged him closer, tightening his arms around Blaine's neck.

"_I love you,_" Blaine mumbled with a desperate, shuddered voice between his panting. Kurt's eyes snapped open and froze. Even though his voice was so small that it was almost inaudible, Kurt didn't miss hearing it.

With those three words, Blaine came inside of him. He jerked his hips while he came, resting his forehead on Kurt's crook of his neck, moaning.

Kurt waited Blaine's breathing slowed down before he spoke. "Blaine, you said…"

"Fuck, I said it out loud, didn't I?" Blaine looked down to avert Kurt's gaze. "I… I'm sorry. It slipped out," Blaine withdrew himself from Kurt. "You were not supposed to hear that."

"Blaine," Kurt cupped Blaine's face with both hands and lifted it so then Blaine would look at him. "Did you mean it?" Staring into Blaine's eyes, Kurt asked softly.

"I…" Blaine stumbled, and Kurt really didn't give him a chance to say another word.

"Because, _I love you too."_ His blue eyes looked up to meet a pair of hazel eyes. "_I love you_, Blaine."

"Y-yes, I meant it. God, _I love you so much_, Kurt," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips before he kissed him hard. Blaine lied down next to Kurt, their mouths and tongues were constantly moving against one another, searching for a new approach.

When they pulled away, both smiled widely, looking at each other.

"I've wanted to tell you that for a while," Kurt confessed, caressing Blaine's cheek with his thumb, feeling a little bit of stubble.

"Actually, me too," Blaine smiled affectionately.

"Really? Oh God, I should've said it earlier!" Kurt bit his lips to try to hold back his blushing face.

"Hey, it's okay. Now we can say that as much as we want," Blaine chucked, kissing Kurt's temple to reassure him. "Guess what? When we first met, I didn't want to know your name."

"Why?" Kurt frowned a bit at Blaine's words.

"Because I knew that once I knew your name, I wouldn't be able to stop wanting to know more about you. I knew I would have to have you in my life. I thought that that idea was ridiculous and dangerous. And I didn't know anything about you. I knew that if I had told you this early you would've thought I was some crazy stalker or something. So I didn't ask you for your name." Blaine's story made Kurt giggle. He had no idea Blaine had been thinking like that when they first met. "So, I'm really glad you asked me for my name first, because I don't know what to do with my life without you anymore. You've come that far in my life, Kurt. So yeah, I love you so much. And this is only the beginning of our story. I'd love to experience absolutely everything with you from now." Kurt listened silently and melted into Blaine's sweet words.

"You sound like you are proposing to me," Kurt chucked, blushing hard now.

"Not yet. Maybe in the future," Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt's nose, making Kurt giggle.

"I want to do everything with you too, Blaine. Even if it's old and I've already done it before, it's still going to feel brand new to me when I do it with you. I've never felt like this way with anyone else before. I think this is pretty cool." Kurt looked at Blaine lovingly, holding his hand into his.

"Yeah, it really is," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand, and kissed his knuckle. "This is from pure curiosity, though, but have you ever had sex, wearing that cheerleading uniform on?"

"God, you just can't drop it, can you? And thanks for ruining the moment," Kurt rolled his eyes, couldn't help but laugh at Blaine's question which came out of the blue.

"You said you would do it," Blaine pouted his mouth and Kurt thought it was unbelievably adorable.

"I will. But just not tonight. And no, I haven't done it with anyone yet."

"Good to know. I'll wait then," Blaine said with satisfaction. Kurt sometimes just couldn't understand this man, but he loved this randomness side of his. Actually, he loved everything about him.

Instead of telling him that, Kurt smirked, pecking Blaine's lips playfully. "Thank you for being patient."

…

The next morning, when Kurt and Blaine were already making out under the blanket, the alarm suddenly went off. It was 7 in the morning. And the noise the alarm was making was too loud for a quiet, early Sunday morning.

"Mmmm, turn it off," Blaine grunted, breaking from the heated kiss. Kurt quickly pulled his head down to continue the kiss and rolled both of them over to reach and hit the button to turn the alarm off.

"Why the hell did you set the alarm at 7 on Sunday anyway?" Blaine asked, grinding his hips up against Kurt's, their cocks slid against each other, causing other man moan.

"Remember last night, during the round 2, you fucked me hard bending me over the nightstand, making me knock everything onto the floor? Probably the alarm was turned on when it hit on the floor," Kurt said breathlessly from their heavy make out session.

"Ah, makes sense. So, we don't have to get up early today?"

"No. We can have sex all day long, if we want," Kurt said seductively, playing with a few of Blaine's curls.

"Hmm, tempting. But I want to eat something first. I can make us some blueberry pancakes. Then maybe shower. I need to take a shower. I want to watch some movies too. We can cuddle while we watch them. Oh! Can I borrow your laptop? I want to check… Mmph," Kurt muffled Blaine's chatty mouth with his with a passionate kiss.

"Would you shut up and keep kissing me? I need your mouth on mine," Kurt asked him teasingly and leaned down for another kiss.

"Okay, beautiful," Blaine whispered before their lips were crushed, eyes fixed on Kurt's.

_Beep, beep, beep! _Alarm again.

"You didn't turn it off, Kurt! You just hit snooze!" Blaine once again broke from the kiss and laughed.

"Sorry!" Kurt's hand flew over the alarm, and this time, he made sure he turned it off. "There, it's off. Happy now?"

"Yeah, I'm happy. Because _you_ love me," Blaine said with a smile, putting his fingers into Kurt's mussed hair and pulling him down for a sweet kiss.

"It was not what I meant, but, yeah, I'm happy that _you_ love me too," Kurt smiled back when he pulled away from the kiss, and started kissing down Blaine's neck.

They exchanged more _I love you_s on that day. Once they let out those words, they couldn't believe how easy it was to say that now, as if they'd been saying it for a long time. Loving someone like this never happened to either boys before, yet, it felt so right and comfortable for them.

They've taken a detour and waited to find each other to love, just to complete their lives. People might think that sounded crazy, but that sounded real and legit to the boys.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine."

Blaine and Kurt had said the same words one last time before the day ended, falling asleep in each other's arms. They probably would say those simple three words for years and years to come.

**END**


End file.
